


Последние ритуалы и воскрешение Сэма Винчестера

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Djinni & Genies, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mind Control, Murder-Suicide, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13, death echoes, graphic description of suicide, live burial, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Вспышка насильственных убийств-самоубийств. Эхо смерти. Многовековой джинн. Это и в хороший-то день чудовищное сочетание. А в плохой? Что ж, в особенно плохой день всё это заканчивается тем, что Дин хоронит своего брата. Заживо.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Rites and Resurrection of Sam Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697389) by [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/iamremy). 



Правый бок Сэма словно горит; за последние несколько часов онемение сменилось болью, и теперь он едва может шевельнуться без крика. Но он сопротивляется этому желанию — кислорода слишком мало, и он не может позволить себе тратить его впустую. Он это прекрасно понимает.

Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он оказался в ловушке — достаточно, чтобы знать: помощь не придёт. Он либо сам разберётся с этим, либо умрёт в попытке. Ни один из вариантов на данный момент не кажется привлекательным.

Воздуха с самого начала было не так уж и много — теперь же, по самым оптимистичным оценкам, его хватит максимум на полчаса. Клаустрофобия подкралась сразу после того, как он очнулся, и он знает, что это невозможно, но кажется, будто темнота приближается. Как будто воздух вокруг него сжимается. Он полагает, что так и есть.

Теперь у него болит ещё и голова, как будто боли в боку было недостаточно. Он знает, что это из-за нехватки воздуха, и уже чувствует, как сердце отчаянно бьётся о рёбра, пытаясь компенсировать это: пульс грохочет в ушах. Впрочем, в этом нет никакого смысла. Если он не найдёт выход, то через некоторое время умрёт.

Боже, это всё его мозг. Он не работает. Не так быстро, как обычно. И не так эффективно. И это тоже благодаря нехватке кислорода.

Он снова пробует грубую силу — довольно вялый удар в направлении вверх. Не работает. Гроб сделан из цельного дерева, а на нём шесть футов тяжёлой земли. Даже если Сэм сможет пробиться, ему всё равно придётся копать себе путь наверх, а он чертовски уверен, что не сможет этого сделать, не в его состоянии, когда каждое движение отдаётся пульсирующей болью в боку и хочется лишь свернуться калачиком и потерять сознание от абсолютной агонии.

 _Чёрт возьми, Дин_ , в отчаянии думает он. Может быть, если он будет думать достаточно громко и настойчиво, Дин так или иначе услышит его мольбы. _Давай же. Вытащи меня отсюда_.

В номере мотеля в городе отсюда Дин спит, несмотря на то, что его брат в шести футах под землёй в твёрдом дубовом гробу, предположительно мёртвый и очевидно, что нет, хотя гораздо ближе к этому, чем им обоим хотелось бы.


	2. Chapter 2

**Всё началось примерно так:**

По спине Сэма непрерывно струился пот, просачиваясь сквозь тонкую хлопковую футболку и скапливаясь во впадинках ключиц. Руки сильно болели, но он радовался жжению, нагружая себя сильнее и напрягаясь изо всех сил.

Может быть, это случилось из-за того, что он наконец-то позволил бдительности ослабнуть в стенах бункера, или, возможно, из-за того, что он сосредоточился на тренировке. Как бы то ни было, он не услышал никаких признаков того, что был не один, пока над ним не появилось ухмыляющееся лицо Дина и почти напугало его, заставив выронить штангу. Дин схватил её прежде, чем Сэм успел умереть ужасной смертью, и его улыбка стала шире.

— Теряешь хватку, Сэмми? — спросил он, убирая штангу в сторону и протягивая руку Сэму.

Сэм только закатил глаза, но всё равно взял Дина за руку и сел. Дин протянул ему бутылку воды и полотенце и подождал, пока он сделает большой глоток, прежде чем спросить:

— Закончил?

Сэм кивнул:

— Как раз заканчивал. Когда ты вошёл?

Дин пожал плечами:

— Минут пять-шесть назад? — Его ухмылка превратилась в похотливую. — Наслаждался видом.

Сэм почувствовал, что его лицо вспыхнуло, и, даже не глядя, понял, как сильно покраснел.

— Ну ещё бы, — пробормотал он, опустив голову. Из-за того, как Дин смотрел на него, он чувствовал себя голым, хотя тренировочный костюм был довольно скромным — просто старая хлопковая футболка и спортивные штаны.

— Ой, Сэмми, ты только посмотри, какой застенчивый, — поддразнил его Дин. — Ладно, пошли, я приготовил ужин. Но сначала прими душ, — добавил он, когда Сэм встал. — От тебя пахнет.

— Да, да, — сказал Сэм, и все следы застенчивости исчезли. — Ведь твой пот пахнет розами и шампанским.

— Ну, сейчас я ведь не потный, так? — возразил Дин. — А _ты_ — да. Помойся, я накрою на стол.

Когда Дин сказал про ужин, Сэм предположил, что он сделал гамбургеры и салат в лучшем случае. Там был салат, да, но никаких гамбургеров, и сам салат выглядел куда причудливее, чем Сэм когда-либо видел где-то, кроме дорогого ресторана. Ещё там была какая-то паста и _вино_. Настоящее _вино_ , а не виски, скотч или дешёвое пиво.

Во рту у него вдруг пересохло.

— Ты… ты всё это сделал?

Дин кивнул, выглядя немного смущённым.

— Да, — сказал он. — Хочешь… Эм. Хочешь присесть?

Сэм сел. У него слегка закружилась голова, и дело было не только в аппетитном аромате.

— Это… Вау. — В голове у него замкнуло.

— Мне пришлось, э, взять кулинарную книгу, — сказал Дин, всё ещё неловко, когда сел напротив Сэма за маленьким столом на кухне. — И ушло некоторое время, чтобы достать ингредиенты, но ладно — я справился. И мне пришлось гуглить мудрёные кулинарные термины, но, эм… Ох, блядь, просто ешь, хорошо, Сэм?

Сэм удивлённо моргнул от внезапной перемены тона.

— Дин, — сказал он. — Выглядит _потрясающе_. — Так оно и было, правда. Он просто не знал, что с этим делать.

Чтобы больше ничего не говорить, он попробовал салат. Неосознанно он прикрыл глаза, тепло наполнило его тело, пока во рту взрывались вкус за вкусом.

— _Боже_ , — сказал он, открывая глаза, а затем покраснел от того, как… как _сексуально_ это прозвучало. — Дерьмо. Дин. Это просто потрясающе.

Несмотря на ошеломляющую неловкость, Дин выглядел довольным собой.

— Ты так думаешь?

Сэм кивнул и откусил ещё кусочек.

— Да, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

Дин улыбнулся, всё ещё немного смущённо, но теперь это было скорее мило, чем неловко.

— Вот, попробуй феттучини, — сказал он, пододвигая блюдо к Сэму. — На него ушла целая вечность. И ещё вино. Оно винтажное, обошлось мне в приличную сумму.

— Дин, не то чтобы я не ценил этого — я действительно ценю, — но я должен спросить, чувак. Что происходит?

— Разве это не очевидно? — сказал Дин.

— Ну. — Сэму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Нет, — сказал он наконец. — Эм. Прости. Это… Ох. Ну, это не один из наших дней рождения. И я правда не могу придумать ничего другого…

— Господи, — сказал Дин, но это прозвучало скорее ласково, чем раздражённо. Он закатил глаза. — Сэмми, я… я пытаюсь сделать тебе приятно, идиот. Ну знаешь. Типа. Эм. Люди так делают, да? Когда они. Знаешь. Вместе.

Отлично, теперь он снова чувствовал себя неловко. Но теперь всё было не так, как раньше — теперь Дин сидел с красным лицом, не глядя в глаза, вместо этого катая еду по тарелке.

— О. — До Сэма дошло. — _Ох_. Как… как свидание. Точно.

— Боже, мне нужен алкоголь, — ответил Дин, прежде чем одним глотком выпить своё вино. И это было настолько по-диновски, настолько нормально, что Сэм не мог удержаться от смеха.

— Тебе это кажется смешным? — спросил Дин.

— Нет, — сразу же ответил Сэм, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Прости. Ну, это вроде как мило.

— Да? — Дин выглядел обнадёженным.

Сэм кивнул, просто чтобы успокоить его. Это было довольно ново для них обоих, хотя они уже давно были вместе в библейском смысле. Но на самом деле это никогда не ощущалось иначе — просто казалось, что они были такими же, какими всегда, только теперь в уравнение добавился секс. Они не ходили на свидания или держались за руки, когда шли по улице. Это просто…

Однажды ночью Сэм пришёл в комнату Дина, потому что не мог заснуть, и он знал, что Дин тоже не спит, и одно привело к другому, и теперь комната Сэма почти всегда пустовала, за исключением редких ночей время от времени. И если иногда Дин в дороге клал руку Сэму на бедро или Сэм клал голову ему на плечо гораздо чаще, чем раньше, — что ж, это не слишком сильно отличалось от того, к чему они привыкли. Это казалось естественным, как следующий логический шаг.

Вот почему это — свидание или что бы там ни было — стало для Сэма чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Но не то чтобы это был неприятный сюрприз. Сэм мог бы сказать, что Дин приложил много усилий, начиная от готовки и заканчивая одинокой оккультной свечой в центре стола (потому что, конечно же, Дин, скорее всего, не смог найти никакой другой). Это было не то, к чему Сэм привык, но это было _прекрасно_ , и Сэму казалось, что он вот-вот утонет в любви, которую испытывал к Дину, в том, как она пропитывала каждый нерв, каждую клеточку его тела, каждую частичку его существа и каждый последний атом его испорченной души.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он наконец и тепло улыбнулся Дину.

Дин расслабился и пробормотал себе под нос: «Слава богу». Затем он поднял глаза, в которых сверкнуло что-то первобытное, и спросил, весь такой невинный и очаровательный:

— Значит ли это, что сегодня будет секс?

По мнению Сэма, он совершенно заслужил салат, который Сэм бросил в него.

(Но ещё он определённо заслужил секс.)

На следующее утро Сэм проснулся оттого, что Дин стучал по клавиатуре, открыл глаза и увидел, что Дин сидит в постели с ноутбуком.

— М-м-м, что ты делаешь? — пробормотал он, потягиваясь, прежде чем придвинуться ближе к Дину.

— Кажется, я нашёл для нас дело, — сказал Дин, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука. — Немного далеко, примерно в двенадцати часах езды отсюда. Керквелл, штат Нью-Йорк.

— Что за дело? — спросил Сэм. Дин увидел, как он наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть в экран ноутбука, и повернул его, чтобы было лучше видно.

— Похоже на мстительных духов, — сказал он. — Люди сообщают, что умершие близкие снова появляются и убивают тех, на кого были в обиде при жизни.

— Больше одного духа? — спросил Сэм, которому уже не хотелось спать.

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил Дин. — Это стоит проверить. В самом крайнем случае это будет просто «посолить и сжечь» дело, а если что-то ещё, выясним на месте.

На мгновение Сэм задумался, не передать ли эту работу кому-нибудь поближе, но потом вспомнил: они не знают, в чём именно дело, и нет никакой гарантии, что их всё равно не позовут на помощь.

— Да, конечно, — сказал он в конце концов. — Дай мне время принять душ, а потом можем ехать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дин. — Я приготовлю завтрак.

— Окей, — сказал Сэм. — Мы могли бы просто перекусить по дороге…

— Я готовлю завтрак, — твёрдо повторил Дин. — А теперь тащи свою задницу в душ.

— _Ладно_.


	3. Chapter 3

Сэм проснулся от нежных пальцев в волосах и темноты снаружи. Со стоном выпрямившись, он пробормотал:

— Как долго я спал?

— Пару часов или около того, — ответил Дин, убирая руку.

— По ощущениям — так же, — пробормотал Сэм. — Мы приехали?

— Да, — коротко ответил Дин.

Что-то в его голосе прогнало последние остатки сна; внезапно Сэм встревожился, сел прямее и прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту.

— Дин? — мгновение спустя сказал он. — Почему так?..

— Пустынно и темно? — закончил Дин. — Без понятия. Пиздец какая жуть, вот что это такое.

— Может быть… может, нам стоит проверить? — спросил Сэм.

— Возможно, — сказал Дин.

Они даже не шелохнулись, чтобы выйти из машины.

— Это глупо, — пробормотал Дин.

— Давай просто… сделаем это, — предложил Сэм. Он пережил тысячелетия с Люцифером; немного тьмы и запустения его не убьют.

Воздух снаружи был необычно тяжёлым, влажным и гнетущим; он давил на них. Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, потом ещё один, а потом ещё, когда понял, что лёгкие не могут расшириться.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Дин, и его голос прозвучал из темноты. Сэма поразило, что, хотя брат стоял всего в нескольких футах с другой стороны «Импалы», его самого не было видно.

— Дин?

— Да, Сэмми. Подожди секунду. — Мгновение спустя Сэм почувствовал руку Дина на своём запястье и на крошечную часть расслабился.

Насколько он мог судить, они стояли прямо на краю города. Всё, что он разглядел сквозь неестественно густую темноту — слишком уж чертовски напоминающую Амару, — это смутные очертания зданий и несколько деревьев, растущих вдоль дороги. Никаких фонарей. Ни одного человека. Никакого движения вообще, даже ветра. Ничего, что указывало бы на хоть какую-то жизнь.

— Это так странно, — сказал он.

Рука Дина всё ещё сжимала его запястье. То ли чтобы подбодрить, то ли чтобы удержать рядом — Сэм не был уверен.

— Предлагаю вернуться в машину, немного проехаться и осмотреться, вдруг найдём кого-нибудь. Или, чёрт возьми, что-нибудь.

— А если там ничего нет? — спросил Сэм.

Дин пожал плечами. Его ладонь скользнула ниже и на мгновение сжала руку Сэма, прежде чем отпустить, и Сэм мгновенно потерял контакт.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Вместо того чтобы вернуться в машину со стороны водителя, Дин открыл дверцу Сэма и сел внутрь, скользнув на водительское место. Сэм залез следом и захлопнул дверь; воздух вокруг них от этого звука зловеще завибрировал.

Даже яркие фары «Импалы» не могли как следует осветить дорогу перед ними, и Дин ехал со скоростью улитки, постоянно поворачивая голову и оглядываясь по сторонам. Сэм с беспокойством ощутил, как собственное сердце бьётся где-то глубоко в груди, пока ещё не очень быстро, но только пока. Вся эта ситуация была немыслимой и пиздецки жуткой, и положение нисколько не улучшал тот факт, что никто из них не видел ни единого живого существа за пределами машины.

— Думаю, нам, возможно, придётся вызвать подкрепление, — сказал Сэм, всё ещё глядя на улицу. Он мог видеть силуэты домов и магазинов, но ни в одном из них не горел свет, и не было видно ни одного человека.

— Давай сначала оглядимся и посмотрим, что можно выяснить, — ответил Дин.

— Разве это не должно быть просто «посолить и сжечь» дело? — спросил Сэм.

— Так и было, — ответил Дин. — Та статья, в которой говорилось о жертвах, не была старой. В лучшем случае двух-трёх дней давности. Что же могло произойти за это время, чтобы это место стало похожим на грёбаный город-призрак?

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Кто знает? Не знаю, Дин, просто у меня не очень хорошее предчувствие насчёт всего этого.

Они доехали до другого конца города, который выглядел точно так же, как и начало. Ничего, кроме темноты и тишины. Именно так, представил себе Сэм, наверняка чувствуешь себя в могиле. Он хотел было сказать это вслух, но потом вспомнил, что Дин знал, каково это — лежать в могиле, и, вероятно, не хотел бы вернуться к этому воспоминанию.

— Ладно, как насчёт этого, — сказал Дин. — Найдём место, чтобы переночевать. А утром вернёмся и посмотрим, что сможем выяснить при свете дня. Если ничего не получится, то уедем и вызовем подкрепление. Звучит нормально?

Сэм нахмурился.

— Наверное, — сказал он в конце концов. — И всё же мне это не нравится. Всё это место. Оно просто кажется… каким-то неправильным.

Дин на мгновение замолчал.

— Да, я понял, о чём ты, — наконец сказал он. — Может быть, утром оно будет выглядеть лучше.

Он не казался убеждённым, и Сэм тоже.

— Может быть, — всё же ответил он.

Потребовалось всё мужество, чтобы не поддаться желанию придвинуться чуть ближе к Дину. Он уже давно не был испуганным маленьким мальчиком, но это не меняло того факта, что рядом с Дином всё просто становилось лучше, обычно. Он только не знал, как Дин отреагирует на это сейчас, когда они оба уже взрослые.

Внутренняя дилемма сошла на нет мгновение спустя, когда Дин отпустил рычаг переключения передач и накрыл рукой руку Сэма.

— Блядский город-призрак, — пробормотал он, и Сэм понял, что Дин тоже нуждается в этом.

Он перевернул руку и переплёл их пальцы.

— Дело ещё даже не началось, а я уже жду не дождусь, когда оно закончится, — ответил он. Он и сам не знал, почему говорит так тихо. Просто у него было странное ощущение, что звук громче шёпота привлечёт к ним ненужное внимание — если только двигатель «Импалы» уже не привлёк.

Он даже не знал, чьё внимание боится привлечь.

До конца поездки из города они сидели в неловком молчании, всё ещё держась за руки. Вид уличных фонарей вдалеке оказался столь же неприятным, сколь и желанным, и Сэм не осознавал, что затаил дыхание, пока они, наконец, не проехали под одним из них и он не начал видеть дальше трёх футов от лица.

Дин нашёл им мотель в соседнем городе. Хотя прошло уже несколько месяцев, Сэм всё ещё ожидал услышать: «С раздельными кроватями» — и всегда был приятно удивлён, когда вместо этого слышал: «С одной кроватью». Довольно глупо предполагать, что они будут спать в разных постелях в дороге, когда разделяют одну дома, но у Сэма всё ещё оставались некоторые проблемы с тем, чтобы отпустить это чувство. Наверное, потому, что это слишком глубоко укоренившаяся привычка.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда они устроились в постели, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом и глядя друг на друга, но даже тогда Сэм с трудом мог заснуть. Судя по тому, как Дин рядом с ним ёрзал и не находил себе места, Сэм знал, что не он один такой. Было только это болезненное чувство, которое он не мог стряхнуть; ужасное ощущение, как будто что-то ползёт по коже.

— Блядь, — услышал он бормотание Дина спустя, казалось, уже несколько часов, но, скорее всего, не прошло и сорока минут. — Никак не могу успокоиться.

— Я тоже, — признался Сэм. — Такое чувство, что не могу от него избавиться. Я имею в виду город.

Когда он произнёс это вслух, то понял, как мало смысла в его словах, но Дин всё равно кивнул.

— Да, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Чем скорее это дело закончится, тем счастливее я буду.

— Да.

Они лежали молча, глядя друг на друга, на расстоянии меньше полуметра. Каким-то образом то, что он видел Дина, несмотря на отсутствие в комнате света, и чувствовал тепло его дыхания, успокоило Сэма. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы полностью расслабиться, только лишь погрузиться в беспокойную дремоту до восхода солнца.

Утром он был очень рад, что не может вспомнить свой сон.


	4. Chapter 4

Утром город выглядел куда менее угрожающе, хоть и таким же пустым и безжизненным. Дин снова ехал медленно, и они оба оглядывались в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь. Они проехали несколько домов, пустой универсам, медицинский центр с закрытыми ставнями окнами и школу, которая выглядела так, словно из фильма ужасов. Ни одного человека. Даже бездомной кошки.

— Да, ничуть не лучше, — сказал Сэм.

— Я ни хрена не вижу, — пожаловался Дин. Вокруг всё ещё висел туман. Не такой плотный, как прошлой ночью, и видимость была лучше, но ненамного.

Сэм вытащил телефон, а затем резко остановился.

— Нет сигнала, — вздохнул он. Потому что, конечно же, как иначе.

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Дин. — Просто, блядь, замечательно.

— Двадцать первый век, можно было подумать, что даже в жутких городах-призраках будет сигнал, — сказал Сэм со вздохом, убирая телефон. — Думаю, придётся работать по старинке.

— По старинке означает библиотеки, Сэмми. Ты видишь хоть одну? — саркастически спросил Дин.

— Есть папин дневник, а в мотеле ноутбук, и я…

— Сэмми, заткнись.

— Дин…

— _Тихо_ , Сэм.

Именно настойчивость в тоне Дина заставила Сэма послушаться. Каждый мускул в теле Дина напрягся, и когда Сэм проследил за его взглядом, то понял, почему Дин выглядел таким настороженным.

Рядом с заброшенным медицинским центром стоял человек и наблюдал за ними. Дин замедлил движение «Импалы», направляя её к мужчине. Сэм едва мог разглядеть его черты с этого расстояния — тёмные волосы, загорелая кожа, мягкое лицо и расслабленная сутулость. На мгновение Сэм почувствовал облегчение, обнаружив здесь ещё одного человека, а затем мужчина встретился с ним взглядом сквозь окно, и Сэм почувствовал, как всё тело похолодело, как будто он провалился в ледяную воду.

— Сэм?

Он не осознавал, что не издаёт ни звука, пока не почувствовал руку Дина на колене и не поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть беспокойство на лице брата.

— Это… я не знаю, он просто посмотрел на меня, — сказал Сэм, и сердце его забилось быстрее. — Он просто посмотрел на меня, и мне показалось, что я… — _Умер_. Он не сказал этого вслух.

Дин убрал руку с колена Сэма, чтобы положить её на лицо.

— Чёрт, Сэм, ты совсем замёрз, — сказал он. — С тобой всё в порядке?

В ответ Сэм лишь пожал плечами. Он уже начал слегка дрожать.

— Я буду в порядке, — сказал он, хотя и не был уверен. Судя по выражению лица Дина, он тоже. — Давай просто поговорим с ним, посмотрим, что он знает.

— Ладно, — сказал Дин, всё ещё не выглядя убеждённым. — Но, если тебе не станет лучше, дело или нет, мы уедем отсюда.

— Хорошо, — согласился Сэм. Он не хотел оставлять всё вот так, чем бы оно ни было, но вряд ли от него будет много пользы, если он едва сдерживался, чтобы не дрожать и не стучать зубами.

Мужчина всё ещё наблюдал за ними. Сэм старался не смотреть на него, даже когда Дин припарковал «Импалу» перед зданием медицинского центра и вышел из машины. Сэм последовал за ним мгновение спустя.

В ту же секунду, как он вышел из машины, он почувствовал, как воздух давит на него, горячий и тяжёлый. Чувство необходимости изо всех сил бороться за каждый вздох вернулось, но лучше не стало. Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, вдыхая так много, как только мог, но этого всё ещё казалось недостаточно.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал Дин.

Мужчина сосредоточился на нём. Сэм увидел, как их глаза встретились — Дин вздрогнул и сделал маленький шаг назад, и Сэм понял, что ему тоже холодно.

Это нехорошо.

— Я агент Дин Смит, — сказал Дин, когда мужчина не сделал ни единого движения. — А это мой напарник, агент Сэм Вессон.

Мужчина переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я… Джейсон, — как-то неуверенно произнёс он своё имя.

— Ладно, Джейсон, — сказал Дин, и Сэм увидел, что он тоже начал дрожать. Джейсон же не подал и виду, что осознаёт произведённый эффект. — Вы здесь живёте? — спросил его Дин.

Джейсон склонил голову набок.

— В каком-то смысле, — сказал он. То, как он говорил, было странно, словно он пробовал слова на вкус.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Дин. Он сделал ещё один маленький шаг в сторону от Джейсона, почти не осознавая этого. — Вы знаете, что здесь произошло?

— Убийство, — быстро ответил Джейсон.

Брови Сэма поползли вверх.

— Убийство? — спросил он.

Джейсон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Сэм невольно шагнул ближе к Дину, изо всех сил стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Что-то в его пронзительных голубых глазах было просто… невероятно отталкивающим, и Сэм не мог понять, что именно.

— Убийство, — повторил Джейсон.

— Значит, все были убиты? — спросил Дин.

Джейсон повернулся и посмотрел на него. Это было жутко — то, как он поворачивался всем телом к собеседнику вместо того, чтобы смотреть на него как нормальный человек. Сэм начал подозревать, что он не совсем человек.

— Уходите, — сказал Джейсон. — Вам здесь делать нечего.

— Вы были… _вас_ убили? — тихо спросил Сэм.

Джейсон повернулся к нему так внезапно, что Сэм не успел отвести взгляд. На этот раз, когда их глаза встретились, Сэм ахнул, громко и так неожиданно, что Дин вздрогнул.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Джейсон, но Сэм едва расслышал его слова; ему показалось, что сердце сковало льдом, а лёгкие превратились в камень.

— Сэмми? — Дин казался испуганным. — Сэм!

— Я в порядке, я в порядке! — Сэм протянул руку, чтобы схватить Дина за рубашку, а другую прижал к сердцу. — Мне просто… мне нужна минутка…

Он сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение насколько это возможно. Это было трудно, потому что лёгкие почти не реагировали, как бы он ни старался, но ему удалось.

— Сэмми?

— Я в порядке, — повторил Сэм и выпрямился. — Эй… где Джейсон?

Они оба огляделись, но в этом не было никакого смысла, они остались совершенно одни. Как будто Джейсона никогда здесь и не было. Даже следов ботинок не осталось.

— Сукин сын, — выругался Дин. — К чёрту всё это, Сэмми, садись в машину.

Когда они сели в машину, Дин протянул ему одеяло и включил обогрев на полную мощность.

— Не знаю, что этот ублюдок сделал со мной, — говорил он, застёгивая куртку. — Такое чувство, что я уже никогда не согреюсь.

Сэм просто кивнул, завернувшись в шерстяное одеяло.

— Не думаю, что он человек.

— Да что ты, — саркастически заметил Дин. — Кем бы он ни был, он не говорит нам всего, что знает.

— Думаешь, что, возможно, всё это — его рук дело? — спросил Сэм. — Я имею в виду, что он продолжал говорить про убийство, а ещё, что не его убили. Может быть, он убил.

— Хорошо, но тогда почему он просто так рассказал нам? — удивился Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Без понятия. Что нам теперь делать?

— Давай просто вернёмся в мотель, — предложил Дин. — Выясним, кто он такой и как с ним справиться.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм.

Через несколько минут Дин снова почувствовал себя готовым ехать. Была уже середина июня; жара в «Импале» должна стоять невыносимая, и всё равно Сэм чувствовал, что этого недостаточно. Даже зашвырни его кто-нибудь сейчас прямо на солнце, этого всё равно было бы недостаточно. Холод пронзил его не только до костей, но и до самой души; казалось, что каждый атом его существа застыл, а тело стало слишком тяжёлым.

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, стараясь держаться подальше от окна и холодного стекла и как можно ближе к Дину, не мешая ему вести машину. Ему было холодно, так чертовски холодно, и он знал, что Дин тоже замёрз, но просто находиться рядом с ним было безопаснее, просто находясь рядом, Сэм чувствовал, что сможет отогреться.

Это чувство исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось; краем глаза Сэм уловил какое-то движение, и его рука метнулась к запястью Дина в безмолвной мольбе остановиться. Машина с визгом остановилась, Дин повернулся и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Сэма, но тот только сказал: «Смотри» — и указал куда-то влево.

Дин проследил за его взглядом, а затем замер абсолютно неподвижно. Они молча наблюдали, как мальчик, на вид не старше шестнадцати лет, спокойно подошёл к дереву, растущему вдоль дороги. Что-то внутри Сэма сжалось, когда он увидел петлю, свисающую с одной из ветвей.

— Дин, — сказал он срывающимся голосом, — Дин, мы должны остановить его…

Не дожидаясь ответа Дина, он распахнул дверь, выскочил из машины и побежал к дереву.

— Эй! — завопил он. — Эй, стой! Стой!

Мальчик не обращал на него внимания. Сэм резко остановился рядом с ним и в отчаянии схватил его за руку — она прошла сквозь него. Мальчик — дух — был совершенно невозмутим; не обращая внимания на Сэма, он подошёл к петле и просунул в неё голову.

Завтрак Сэма подступил к горлу.

— Нет, — сказал он, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. — Пожалуйста, нет…

А потом Дин оказался рядом, оттащил его в сторону, и Сэм упустил момент, когда мальчик выбил из-под себя табуретку. Только что он стоял, а в следующее мгновение уже метался в воздухе, дёргая руками и ногами, и Сэм не мог отвести взгляд.

Должно быть, прошло всего несколько мгновений, но казалось, несколько часов, прежде чем мальчик перестал извиваться и исчез. Петля осталась, как и табуретка.

— Чёрт, — сказал Дин, а потом снова: — Чёрт.

Сэм просто отвернулся, и его вырвало.

— Какого чёрта, — сказал Сэм, когда они вернулись в машину. Он взял протянутую Дином бутылку воды, но пить из неё не стал. — Что за херня.

— Прополощи рот, у тебя изо рта воняет, — ответил Дин.

Сэм пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем послушаться, потому что, да, действительно воняло. Он прополоскал рот, а затем сделал большой глоток, убрав бутылку, только когда она опустела.

— Лучше? — спросил Дин.

— Да, — ответил Сэм. — Эхо смерти?

— Похоже на то. Чертовски жуткое дерьмо. Никак не привыкну, сколько бы раз их ни видел. — И это правда; было что-то невероятно тревожное в том, чтобы снова и снова наблюдать чьи-то последние мгновения, и Сэм не мог стряхнуть с себя это ощущение, неважно, сколько раз ему приходилось иметь с этим дело раньше.

— Джейсон говорил про убийство, — ответил Сэм. — Но эхо смерти… парень покончил с собой. Определённо больше, чем один дух.

— Должно быть, — согласился Дин.

— И ещё кое-что, — добавил Сэм.

— Этот Джейсон должен быть как-то замешан, — сказал Дин. — Просто не могу его понять, чувак. То, как он смотрел на меня. Блядь. — Он выглядел потрясённым, просто думая об этом, и Сэм, повинуясь импульсу, потянулся и похлопал его по колену.

— Мы поищем в мотеле, — сказал он. — Что бы это ни было, мы выясним.

Но не успели они проехать и нескольких метров, как Дин снова остановил машину. На этот раз Сэм проследил за взглядом Дина.

Тут было не одно эхо смерти.

Женщина средних лет смотрела на что-то, чего никто из них не мог видеть, её руки были вытянуты вперёд, как будто она умоляла о пощаде. Сэм и Дин наблюдали, как она сделала несколько шагов назад посреди дороги, прежде чем споткнуться о пустоту и упасть на спину. Через мгновение на её животе появилось большое пятно крови и несколько капель покатились с её губ. Они заворожённо смотрели, как она упала на бок, затихла и исчезла.

— Что за… — начал было Дин, но тут же осёкся.

Появился третий дух; мужчина, ярость прорезала его лицо, он держал в руке нож, пока шёл на кого-то невидимого. Сэм не сразу понял, что это, должно быть, тот самый человек, который убил женщину. Он смотрел, как человек наклонился и пронзил воздух, прежде чем выронил нож и отступил назад; лицо его исказилось от ужаса.

— Нет, — беззвучно произнёс он, и снова: — Нет, нет, нет… — прежде чем его рот широко открылся в немом криком. Он упал на колени рядом с ножом, а затем с решительностью на лице снова взял нож и одним плавным движением перерезал себе горло.

А потом исчез.

— Сэм, — тихо сказал Дин. Сэм оторвал взгляд от того места, где только что стоял мужчина, и посмотрел в сторону, куда указывал Дин. Там, на обочине дороги, лежал нож, покрытый застарелой кровью. Кто-то, должно быть, пнул его после того, как убрали тела.

Но почему? Почему его не забрали в качестве доказательства? Почему его просто оставили там?

— Поехали отсюда, — сказал Сэм, у которого пересохло в горле. У него начинала болеть голова, а завтрак грозил выйти наружу.

Они видели ещё десятки эхо смерти на пути из города. Словно первое эхо запустило реакцию, и теперь весь город наполнился духами людей, которые умерли в нём. И если исходить из количества эхо, то, казалось, погиб весь город.

К тому времени, как они добрались до мотеля, Сэм был измотан, головная боль грозила перерасти в мигрень, да и сам Дин выглядел не намного лучше. Ещё не наступил полдень, а они уже лежали в постели, полностью одетые, даже не потрудившись снять обувь. Сэм заснул с рукой Дина на запястье, его пальцы сжимали рубашку Дина, а тепло тела Дина успокаивало.

Во сне Джейк Тэлли колол его снова и снова, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы разорвать эту петлю.


	5. Chapter 5

— Окей, я понимаю ещё одно эхо смерти, — сказал Сэм позже вечером, когда они ужинали. — Но многократное эхо смерти? Я об этом никогда не слышал.

— Как вообще может умереть целый город и превратиться в мстительных духов? — поинтересовался Дин. — Я имею в виду, если все мертвы, то кого убивают духи?

— _Сейчас_ все мертвы, — заметил Сэм. — Когда ты читал ту статью, явно было не так.

— И что тогда могло произойти за примерно три дня? — спросил Дин.

— Как думаешь, это могло начаться с одного духа? — начал Сэм, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. — Например, один дух заставил кого-то убить любимого человека, а затем покончить с собой, а после этого вроде как… завертелось?

— Хочешь сказать, что один дух достаточно силён, чтобы провернуть всё это за три дня? — сказал Дин. — Это не могло пройти незамеченным, как бы быстро ни произошло.

— Или, возможно, потому, что все умерли так ужасно, количество мстительных духов просто увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии, — предположил Сэм. — И некому было солить и сжигать тела, так что духи застряли.

Дин задумчиво промычал под нос.

— Я не знаю, Сэм. Это всё ещё не объясняет, почему об этом до сих пор никто не узнал. И если некому было солить и сжигать трупы, то куда же они делись?

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Дерьмо. — Он вздохнул. — Я думаю, мы всегда можем спросить Джейсона.

— Не то чтобы у нас был другой выбор, — заметил Дин.

— А если он не заговорит?

Дин на мгновение задумался.

— Он заговорит, — твёрдо, решительно. Его брат хотел получить ответы, и он их получит.

К лучшему это или к худшему.

Въезжать в город легче не стало, хотя это был уже третий раз. Он выглядел таким же пустынным, как и всегда, и даже более жутким из-за того, что заходящее солнце заставляло тени играть. Сэм не раз дёргался, думая, что что-то увидел, но это была всего лишь тень.

Возможно, им следовало бы просто прийти утром, но Сэм не собирался озвучивать эту мысль. С наступлением темноты им обоим приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то гораздо хуже, чем город-призрак; по мнению Сэма, было бы несколько глупо откладывать дело из-за такой обыденной вещи, как сумерки.

Они не нашли Джейсона перед медицинским центром. Но нашли ещё эхо смерти, так много, что Дину пришлось проезжать сквозь те, что на дороге. Сэм вздрогнул, когда машина проехала мимо двух девушек, переживающих собственную насильственную смерть. Хотя Джейсона нигде не было видно, Сэм почувствовал, как холод возвращается, и, возможно, это просто потому, что он уже был напуган, но куда сильнее, чем раньше.

— Дин?

— Да, Сэмми?

— Тебе холодно?

Дин повернулся к Сэму и нахмурился.

— Нет, не совсем. Я ещё не заглядывал в детские голубые глаза Джейсона, так что всё в порядке. А что?

Сэм задумчиво прикусил губу.

— Ничего, — ответил он.

Дина это не убедило. Наверное, из-за дрожи.

— Ты замёрз, — отрезал он.

Сэм вздохнул и кивнул, сдаваясь.

— Да, — признался он. — Не могу понять почему.

Дин нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Это не хорошо.

Сэм не мог не усмехнуться этому преуменьшению.

— Да уж, — пробормотал он. — Послушай, давай просто найдём Джейсона, спросим его, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, и покончим с этим.

— Сэм, — начал Дин предостерегающим тоном.

— Мы не можем уехать! — запротестовал Сэм, потому что точно знал, что Дин собирается сказать. — Дин, посмотри на этот город, тут полный бардак! Кто-то должен что-то сделать.

— Почему мы? — риторически спросил Дин, теперь уже выглядя раздражённым сложившейся ситуацией.

— Потому что мы уже здесь, — сказал Сэм. — Кроме того, это ведь ты нашёл дело.

— Да, и я думал, что это просто «посолить и сжечь», — напомнил ему Дин. — Ясно, что тут нечто большее!

— Что бы это ни было, мы выясним, — сказал Сэм, а затем замер. Холод вернулся, ведя ледяными пальцами вниз по телу, замораживая воздух в лёгких. Казалось, что кровь в венах медленно и болезненно превращается в лёд.

— Сэм? — Теперь Дин казался _действительно_ обеспокоенным.

— Я думаю, мы нашли Джейсона, — тихо сказал Сэм, потирая руки в бесполезной попытке их согреть.

Дин поднял глаза и вздохнул.

— Так и есть.

Он сидел на скамейке в заброшенном заросшем парке, наблюдая за ними своими нервирующими голубыми глазами. На этот раз ему не нужно было смотреть Сэму в глаза — достаточно взглянуть на него, и Сэм почувствовал, что его тело становится ещё холоднее.

— Становится всё хуже, — выдавил он, едва способный говорить.

— Блядь, — сказал Дин. — Сэмми…

— Давай поговорим с ним, — сказал Сэм, твёрдо решив не позволять Дину отстранить их от дела. На мгновение ему показалось, что Дин собирается возразить, но тот только вздохнул и схватил с заднего сиденья шерстяное одеяло, накинув его на плечи Сэма, прежде чем выйти из машины.

— Ты, — рявкнул он на Джейсона, направляясь к нему ещё до того, как Сэм вышел из машины.

— Дин, — раздражённо начал Сэм, хотя в этот момент он едва мог вымолвить хоть слово.

Шерстяное одеяло почти не помогало.

— Да? — сказал Джейсон раздражающе спокойно, склонив голову в сторону Дина, чтобы показать, что он слушает. Наблюдая, как он смотрит на Дина, Сэм понял — за те несколько минут, что они общались с ним, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Джейсон моргнул.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — рявкнул Дин, и Сэм увидел, что он изо всех сил старается не смотреть Джейсону в глаза. На него, казалось, не действовала близость с ним, что хорошо, но ещё вызывало вопросы — например, почему Сэм чувствовал, что он только что проснулся в морозилке.

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чём ты спрашиваешь, — ответил Джейсон в своей странной манере. В его голосе не было ни малейшего акцента.

Вместо ответа Дин указал сначала на своего дрожащего брата, а затем на духа в нескольких ярдах от него, который был занят тем, что снова и снова пил отбеливатель.

— Выбирай сам, — сказал он.

Джейсон не обращал на духа никакого внимания. Вместо этого он слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, который стоял чуть позади Дина, прислонившись к капоту «Импалы», пытаясь впитать тепло двигателя и тепло тела Дина. Это движение было настолько неожиданным, что Сэм не успел вовремя отвести глаза и поймал ещё один взгляд Джейсона.

Всё тело онемело. Казалось, что он _буквально_ превращается в ледышку, как в какой-то дерьмовой сказке. Он попытался пошевелиться, прикоснуться к брату, но даже подёргивание пальцев причиняло невыносимую боль. Даже крик боли, вырвавшийся из груди, казалось, разрывал его на мелкие кусочки.

Дин тут же оказался рядом, обнял его и выругался, почувствовав, как холодна кожа Сэма.

— Что за хуйня, что за хуйня, — пробормотал он. — Сэм, Сэмми, эй, что происходит? Что происходит? _Отвечай мне, блядь!_ — крикнул он. Последняя фраза была адресована Джейсону, который наблюдал за всем происходящим с пустым, почти скучающим выражением на лице.

— Вы двое будете последними, — сказал Джейсон.

— Последними в _чём_? — рявкнул Дин. — Чёрт, Сэмми, ты _холодный_ …

— Последними, кто умрёт, — просто ответил Джейсон.

Рука Дина легла на затылок Сэма, защищая и успокаивая. По крайней мере, должна была. Она должна была принести тепло, силу, безопасность. И всё же…

— Сэм?

Боль стала невыносимой, он чувствовал себя так, словно снова очутился в клетке, хотя присутствие Дина подсказывало, что это не так. С каждой секундой становилось всё труднее верить, агония стирала всё, что он считал реальностью.

Рука Дина больше не лежала на его шее, и Сэм выдохнул, долго и болезненно, сжимаясь так сильно, как только мог. Он стоял на коленях рядом с «Импалой», Дин стоял на коленях рядом, протягивая руку, но боясь прикоснуться.

— Что с ним происходит? — спросил Дин Джейсона, и негодование сменилось страхом.

Джейсон склонил голову набок.

— А ты как думаешь? — Вместо объяснений он опустился на колени перед Сэмом, легко оттолкнув руки Дина. — Посмотри на него, — сказал он, приподнимая подбородок Сэма и заставляя его посмотреть в глаза.

Сэм снова закричал. Прикосновение Джейсона было _обжигающим_ , как будто под его кожей бушевал огонь, слишком похожий на прикосновение Люцифера в клетке. Дин оттолкнул Джейсона, а затем резко одёрнул руку, как будто обжёгся. Не обращая на них внимания, Джейсон продолжал смотреть в лицо Сэма. Сэм чувствовал его пристальный взгляд даже после того, как закрыл глаза.

— Он умрёт, — сказал Джейсон Дину, и это прозвучало обыденно. Через мгновение его рука исчезла.

Сэм открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Джейсон убрал руку, и мельком увидел его запястья, обычно скрытые длинными рукавами рубашки. Он мог видеть край татуировки, сложные тёмные завитки со светлыми краями, движущиеся каждый раз, когда двигался Джейсон — или сами по себе.

И тогда это обрело смысл.

— Ты джинн, — выдохнул Сэм.

Впервые за всё время Джейсон улыбнулся. Ужасающе в своей простоте.

— Да, — сказал он медленно, удовлетворённо.

— Какой, блядь, джинн способен на это? — спросил Дин. Он выглядел так, словно невозможность прикоснуться к Сэму причиняет ему боль, и наверняка так и было, особенно после целой жизни случайных прикосновений и недель более интимного контакта.

— _Ифрит_ , — сказал Сэм. — Так ведь? — Было больно произносить эти слова, но он должен был. Ради этого города и каждого мертвеца в нём он должен был.

Улыбка Джейсона стала шире, обнажив зубы.

— Я слышал, что ты хорош, — сказал он Сэму, засовывая руки в карманы. Сэму оставалось только гадать, как бы они смотрелись со стороны, если бы кто-нибудь их увидел — трое мужчин: двое на земле, один стоит над ними и смотрит на весь мир так, будто это обычный разговор.

— Это ты сделал? — спросил Дин. — Эхо смерти?

Джейсон — что никак не могло быть его настоящим именем — кивнул.

— Но зачем? — потребовал Дин.

— Это очень забавно, — ответил Джейсон. — Они будут продолжать это всю оставшуюся вечность.

Было больно дышать, но Сэм сумел сделать неуверенный вдох.

— Дин, — сказал он. — Дин, я…

— Да, Сэмми, я понял, — сразу же сказал Дин, полностью игнорируя Джейсона, и положил руки на плечи Сэма, не задумываясь. Боль вернулась, острая как бритва, и Сэм так сильно прикусил губу, что потекла кровь.

Блядь, даже его кровь была холодной.

— Почему, чёрт возьми, я не могу до него дотронуться? — заорал Дин на Джейсона.

— Он умрёт, — последовал простой и загадочный ответ Джейсона. На самом деле он не ответил на вопрос, что было вполне типично. — И, если ты прикоснёшься к нему, это только ускорит процесс.

— Но почему? Что б тебя, _зачем_? — И теперь Дин казался беспомощным, и боль, которую испытывал Сэм, была совсем другой.

— Это очень забавно, — повторил Джейсон. — И, когда он умрёт, ты тоже умрёшь.

Ну, это было правдой, метафорически или нет, хотя Сэм был уверен, что Джейсон буквально имел это в виду. Вот же _блядь_.

Он бы сказал что-нибудь, но, когда вдохнул, стало больно, так больно, что мир начал расплываться вокруг. Голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода, и каждое движение обжигало кожу, но он заставил себя схватиться за крыло «Импалы» и попытаться встать невыносимыми, изнурительными, отрывистыми движениями, которые с каждым подрагиванием мышц выбивали из него крики боли.

И Дин просто наблюдал за всем этим, беспомощный, разъярённый, сжав кулаки так сильно, что, Сэм был уверен, проткнул кожу ногтями. Он выглядел так, словно каждая частичка его существа хотела протянуть руку и коснуться своего брата, позаботиться о нём и спасти его от этого, чем бы оно ни было, и тот факт, что он не мог этого сделать, разрушал его изнутри.

— Я вернусь за тобой, — пообещал он Джейсону дрожащим от сдерживаемого гнева голосом. — Я заставлю тебя пожалеть о том, что ты вообще появился на свет, садистский сукин сын.

Но Джейсона уже не было.


	6. Chapter 6

Если посадить Сэма в «Импалу» было трудно, то вернуть его обратно в мотель было практически невозможно. Это заняло почти полчаса, целый ряд очень творческих проклятий от Сэма и Дина и, хотя ни один из них никогда не поднимет этот вопрос снова, много слёз разочарования со стороны Дина.

Но в конце концов Сэм оказался в постели, чувствуя, как всё тело горит, слёзы боли текут из глаз и кажутся иголками на коже. Толстое одеяло, которым Дин его укрыл, не помогало. Всё, что Сэм хотел, — это свернуться в клубок и упасть в обморок или умереть, но даже это движение казалось ему смертельным. Сердце уже прекратило стадию бешеного стука и теперь с трудом билось. Сэм чувствовал каждый натужный удар, перенапряжённое сердце разрывалось на части, пытаясь заставить кровь течь по замёрзшим венам.

— Я убью его, — в сотый раз поклялся Дин. Он сидел на краю кровати, повернувшись к Сэму, и выглядел так, словно больше всего хотел прикоснуться к нему. На его лице были высохшие слёзы, и он казался совершенно разбитым, и от этого Сэму тоже хотеть плакать, кричать и выплеснуть гнев на существо, что сделало это с ними. Ему захотелось разорвать его на мелкие кусочки.

— По-моему, у нас в машине есть кровь ягнёнка, — сказал Дин, когда Сэм пришёл в себя.

— Нет, — прохрипел Сэм. Казалось, что он соскребает свой голос с внутренней стороны горла бритвой.

— А _что_ тогда? — В голосе Дина звучало отчаяние.

— Это _ифрит_ , — выдавил Сэм. Его голос срывался от напряжения, местами становясь почти неразборчивым. — Его не убить, как… как обычного джинна.

— Тогда _как_? — спросил Дин.

— Привязать к чему-нибудь, — сказал ему Сэм. — Потом уничтожить это. Если не сработает, то есть заклинание… — Он замолчал, дыша так глубоко, как только мог, сердце дёргалось в груди от напряжения. Он чувствовал себя так, словно только что пробежал голышом марафон по Аляске.

— Ладно, подожди, не разговаривай, — сказал Дин, с тревогой глядя, как Сэм издаёт хриплые звуки с каждым вздохом. — Я посмотрю в справочнике, ладно? Ничего не говори. Всё нормально.

Не в силах даже кивнуть, Сэм просто смотрел на своего брата и надеялся, что его глаза скажут всё.

Дин грустно улыбнулся.

— Да, я знаю, — пробормотал он, протягивая руку, как будто хотел убрать волосы Сэма с его глаз. Он остановился в дюйме от кожи Сэма. — Блядь. Ненавижу это. Я так ненавижу это.

— Я тоже, — одними губами произнёс Сэм.

Дин убрал руку и прижал к себе так крепко, словно только физически мог удержаться от прикосновения к Сэму.

— Я всё исправлю, клянусь, — пообещал он. — Всё будет хорошо, ясно, Сэмми?

Сэм только моргнул. Он так устал. Так чертовски устал.

Дин вздохнул.

— Отдохни немного, детка, — сказал он. — Я пойду поищу этого ублюдка. — Он встал с кровати, и Сэм сразу же соскучился по нему, по его успокаивающей тяжести, провалу в матрасе, который означал, что он не один.

Но через минуту Дин вернулся, садясь в футе от Сэма и прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати, с ноутбуком на коленях. Сэм лежал на боку и просто смотрел на брата, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до него.

Они всегда принимали это как должное — возможность прикасаться. Всё, что они чувствовали друг к другу: нежность, любовь, раздражение — всегда лучше было выразить прикосновением, чем словами. Рука на плече или колене, прикосновение к спине, пихание или иногда подталкивание, даже случайный легкомысленный (или нет) удар. Сэм так привык к этому, что теперь, когда больше не имел этой возможности, ему казалось, что он потерял что-то важное, какую-то часть здравомыслия, которую нельзя заменить ничем, кроме Дина. Он никогда не понимал, как сильно их отношения зависят от тактильности, пока не лишился этого.

— Эй, — позвал Дин, и Сэм отпустил мысли, чтобы сосредоточиться на брате. Лицо Дина было освещено экраном ноутбука и светом лампы, его скулы и нос выделялись галогенным синим и жёлтым цветом. Сэму до боли хотелось протянуть руку.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — вместо этого с трудом спросил он кровоточащим голосом.

— Да. В последний раз ифрита встречали в восьмом веке, — сказал ему Дин, поворачивая экран ноутбука так, чтобы он мог видеть. — Согласно легенде, они сделаны из бездымного огня и обладают способностью манипулировать вещами как в своём измерении, так и в нашем. Этот же терроризировал деревню где-то в… Персии, я думаю? В общем, где-то в Южной Азии, и парень из Аравии привязал его к кольцу. Это остановило его, но означало, что он был под контролем парня, и ладно, давай просто скажем, что парень оказался амбициозным, хорошо? Шесть сожжённых деревень и девять убитых членов королевской семьи спустя какой-то другой чувак решил, что хватит, убил придурка и уничтожил кольцо. Его вознаградили богатством и женщинами, бла-бла-бла, как обычно. — Дин пожал плечами. — Хотя придётся поискать ритуал, чтобы связать его.

Сэм закрыл глаза. Дин сидел рядом с ним в постели и рассказывал о деле, над которым они работают… и это было похоже на то утро пару дней назад, когда они были в тепле и безопасности комнаты Дина в бункере. Сэм отдал бы всё, чтобы вернуться в то утро, когда Дин запустил пальцы в волосы Сэма, когда его прикосновение всё ещё было частью Сэма, безопасностью и _домом_ , а не огнём и мукой…

— Отдохни немного, — снова сказал Дин, и Сэм открыл глаза. Пальцы Дина подёргивались, как будто он едва сдерживался, чтобы не протянуть руку. — Я всё исправлю, хорошо? Не волнуйся.

— Ладно, — прошептал Сэм. Это было всё, что он мог сделать, всё, что он мог сказать, потому что ничто другое не могло стереть это выражение с лица Дина. — Будь осторожен, ладно?

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда осторожен, — сказал Дин. Шутка не удалась; ни один из них не был в настроении смеяться. Дин только вздохнул. — Всё будет хорошо, Сэм.

— Да, — только и сказал Сэм, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза. Никогда в жизни ему не было так холодно.

Когда Сэм проснулся, Дина в комнате не было. Первая мысль — Дин, должно быть, вышел, чтобы разобраться с ифритом, но если так, то почему ему до сих пор так холодно?

Повернуться на бок, чтобы взглянуть на часы, висевшие на стене мотеля, оказалось задачей почти невыполнимой, и к тому времени, как ему это удалось, Сэм совсем запыхался. Он дышал мелко, тяжело, воздух оседал на лице, а сердце беспорядочно билось в груди. Каждая секунда казалась вечностью.

Было уже около одиннадцати вечера, и Дину не следовало находиться в городе призраков в это время, совсем одному, безо всякой поддержки. И, если что-то пойдёт не так, он может _умереть_ или, что ещё хуже, застрять очередным эхом смерти. И Сэм не сможет ему помочь, потому что он застрял здесь, в этой кровати, не в силах пошевелиться без желания закричать.

Боже, он даже не знал, что Дин собирается делать. Он понятия не имел, нашёл ли Дин связующий ритуал и собирался ли вообще искать, учитывая, что это не единственный способ избавиться от ифрита. Он даже не знал, был ли хоть один из этих способов эффективен, учитывая, что ифрита не видели уже сотни лет.

Просто им повезло, что они наткнулись на одного, да ещё и садиста.

В любой другой ситуации это дело буквально перевернуло бы всю жизнь Сэма. Встретить ифрита, что буквально никому не удавалось столетиями… даже если он злой. Но ведь они так редки, и Сэм очень хотел бы встретиться с одним из них, узнать о нём больше и, если возможно, получить дополнительную информацию непосредственно от источника. Он почти мог представить себе, как Дин насмехается над ним, нежно называет придурком, закатывает глаза на волнение Сэма, но ещё наблюдает за Сэмом краем глаза, как будто не может заставить себя признать, что ему нравится видеть Сэма взволнованным из-за его ботанского дерьма.

Но ифрит, которого они встретили, был злобным куском дерьма, и теперь Сэм не мог даже пошевелиться, а Дин был совсем один на незнакомой территории, где всё могло убить его, всё могло пойти не так, и Сэма не было рядом, чтобы помочь. От этой мысли Сэму захотелось кричать, впасть в панику, встать и выйти на улицу, и наплевать, насколько это больно.

Он с трудом сел на кровати, дыша так, словно только что пробежал марафон, и каждый мускул его тела был готов взорваться. Он сумел подняться на ноги, стиснув зубы от боли так сильно, что заныла челюсть, а руки сжались в кулаки. Он не хотел кричать и привлекать к себе внимание: последнее, что ему нужно, — обеспокоенный работник мотеля, вызывающий скорую, или что-то ещё.

Ходить было больно. Он переставил одну ногу за другой, и на одно тошнотворное мгновение ему показалось, что он слышит хруст ломающихся костей. Было определённо больно, как при переломе, но его ноги не сломаны, не могли.

Бывало и похуже, мрачно напомнил он себе. По сравнению с клеткой это _ничто_.

Поэтому он заставил себя сделать ещё один шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один. В глазах начало расплываться от усталости, но он всё ещё мог видеть, и он всё ещё мог двигаться, не важно насколько болезненно, и пока он жив и в сознании, ничто не могло помешать ему идти к своему брату.

Но с каждой секундой дыхание становилось всё тяжелее, и Сэм слышал, как кровь стучит в ушах, пытаясь поддерживать в нём жизнь, но не справляясь, и в следующее мгновение он уже падал на пол; от удара каждая его кость вибрировала, сжигая всё тело. Крик боли потонул в ковре мотеля, слёзы бежали по лицу, пока он задыхался и ждал, когда боль утихнет до выносимого уровня.

Она не утихала, отказывалась слабеть, и Сэм лежал на грубом ковре, слыша, как замедляется сердцебиение, дыхание слабеет, а мир идёт кругом каждый раз, когда он пытается сосредоточиться. « _Ты должен добраться до Дина_ , — сказал он себе. — _Ты должен помочь Дину_ ». Но правое плечо горело, и он подумал, не сломал ли что-нибудь, но не мог сказать точно, потому что болело _всё_.

А потом в голове зазвучал голос Дина: «Отдохни немного, детка», такой нежный, такой полный любви, как Сэм мог ослушаться? Как можно было не поддаться брату, когда он говорил так, словно Сэм был целым миром и ничто другое не могло даже надеяться сравниться с ним? Каждая клеточка, каждый нерв в его теле были настроены откликнуться на этот голос, на Дина, несмотря ни на что.

Он закрыл глаза. Дин сказал, что позаботится об этом, так и будет.

Он проснулся от ощущения тёплых рук на своей коже. Он узнал бы это прикосновение где угодно, он узнал бы его в жизни или смерти, несмотря ни на что.

— Дин? — пытался он сказать, но ничего не вышло.

Но это был Дин, он знал это наверняка.

Он попытался открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть его, но не смог пошевелиться, и потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он пойман в ловушку собственного тела, бессильный и беспомощный.

Искушение впасть в панику было очень сильным, но Сэм устоял. У него не осталось другого выбора; паника не поможет, он и так едва может дышать. Паническая атака вдобавок ко всему, возможно, убьёт его.

« _Думай_ , — сказал он себе, отчаянно пытаясь привести себя в норму, чтобы понять, что происходит. — _Думай, думай, думай_ …»

Он двигался — нет, его кто-то двигал. Его прижали к чему-то тёплому. Он мог чувствовать сильный пульс, определённо не его, учитывая, что его сердце было почти бесполезно в данный момент. И на его лице было что-то тёплое. Что-то мокрое.

А потом он услышал всхлип.

Дин плакал.

Этот звук проник прямо в бесполезное сердце Сэма, и было больно, больно просто слышать его, и Сэм хотел закричать, хотел прикоснуться к брату, сказать, что он жив, что он всё ещё здесь, что он никогда не покинет Дина, никогда…

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Дин, и его голос задрожал, и ещё одна слеза упала на лицо Сэма. — Сэмми, мне очень жаль. Блядь.

« _Дин_ , — хотелось закричать Сэму. — _Дин, всё в порядке, я жив, я жив, ты не один, я не оставлю тебя, Дин…_ »

Но он не мог пошевелиться, и Дин не слышал его, как бы сильно он ни кричал в мыслях. Сэм слышал, как в груди Дина колотится сердце, чувствовал, как руки Дина дрожат, но не от тяжести, а от горя, и _ненавидел_ ифрита, ненавидел так, как никогда и никого не ненавидел.

Ничто и никто из тех, кто причинял Дину такую боль, не заслуживал жить даже на секунду дольше, чем это необходимо.

Но Сэм _ничего_ не мог поделать, он не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже открыть глаза, чтобы дать брату понять, что он жив…

Воздух был свежим. Такой бывает только на улице ночью.

Сэм почувствовал запах свежевырытой земли, и его сердце невольно ускорилось.

_Нет._

Хватка Дина на Сэме усилилась до такой степени, что стало больно. Ещё больше слёз упали на лицо Сэма, и он чувствовал дрожь рыданий Дина в своей груди.

— Сэмми, — повторял он снова и снова. — Сэмми, мне так жаль, я не должен был оставлять тебя, прости…

Каждую секунду Сэм хотел кричать. Он бы заплакал, если бы мог.

А потом Дин замолчал. Дин молчал, и Сэм не мог понять почему, и гнетущее молчание было почти хуже слёз. Прежде чем Сэм успел сообразить, что происходит, он почувствовал, как его снова подняли, а затем осторожно опустили на что-то мягкое.

 _Нет_. Нет, нет, нет, нет, это было плохо. Это было _очень, очень плохо_.

— Всё в порядке, Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин, словно прочитав мысли Сэма. — Всё хорошо. Теперь я с тобой. Пришлось украсть эту дурацкую штуку, и блядь, она тяжёлая, но всё хорошо. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно. Всё в порядке, Сэмми, всё хорошо.

Нет, это, блядь, совсем не хорошо, но не было никакого способа передать это брату, который, казалось, не мыслил здраво. Во-первых, он собирался похоронить Сэма, а не посыпать солью и сжечь…

О, чёрт, он собирался похоронить Сэма, _он собирался похоронить Сэма_ , и это значит, что Сэм медленно задохнётся в гробу на глубине шести футов под землёй, _потому что он не может двигаться, и Дин собирался похоронить его_.

Сейчас было бы самое подходящее время для паники, если бы Сэм мог. Он хотел бы, потому что это означало бы, что его сердце бьётся, и он дышит, и Дин может это увидеть или услышать, и Дин будет знать, что Сэм не мёртв, что он не один, что они всё ещё есть друг у друга.

Он изо всех сил старался пошевелиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, _что угодно_ , даже если это просто подёргивание пальца или век, даже если это что-то очень маленькое, только бы Дин _понял_ и не похоронил Сэма, блядь, он _похоронит его заживо_. И да, Сэм умрёт, а потом Дин убьёт себя, и блядь, блядь, они не могли умереть, они _не могли_ , они же только нашли друг друга, им ещё нужно найти маму и Джека, и дерьмо, это не должно закончиться вот так, не так, не тем, что Дин хоронит Сэма, не зная, что он жив…

Казалось невозможным поверить, что всего несколько дней назад Дин приготовил им ужин, назвал это свиданием, что он был таким неловким и застенчивым, а после этого они провели ночь в комнате Дина, где Сэму всегда спалось лучше, чем где-либо ещё, кроме «Импалы». Казалось невозможным поверить, что только вчера утром он был в порядке, они разговаривали и обсуждали это дело, и Дин положил руку на колено Сэма, пока вёл машину, и Сэм наклонился к Дину…

— Ещё один день, Сэмми, — сказал Дин, и сердце Сэма дрогнуло. — Ещё один день, только дай мне всё закончить, и я буду с тобой, хорошо, Сэмми? Мы будем вместе. Всё в порядке, Сэмми. Ты не останешься один, я не позволю. Я уже в пути, ясно? Не бойся.

Блядь, как раз тогда, когда Сэм подумал, что хуже уже быть не может, Вселенная взяла и доказала, что он ошибается. Худшим из возможных способов. И всё же это имело смысл, это было запутано, и пиздец неправильно, и так совершенно неудивительно, потому что, если бы Дин умер первым, что бы ещё сделал Сэм? Как будто были какие-то другие варианты, кроме попытки вернуть его или соединиться с ним. Как будто они когда-то могли жить друг без друга.

Ход его мыслей резко оборвался, когда он почувствовал тёплое дыхание Дина на своём лице — и он ничего не учуял, а значит, Дин трезв, чёрт, он будет помнить _всё_ , — а затем, мгновение спустя, губы Дина коснулись лба, мягкие и нежные, такие полные любви.

— Я не прощаюсь, — прошептал Дин. — Я обещал тебе, что ты никогда не будешь один. Увидимся позже, хорошо, Сэмми? Просто дай мне немного времени, чтобы всё уладить, и я буду там. Пока, Сэмми. Люблю тебя.

Он не первый раз говорил это, но Сэм впервые слышал это из уст своего брата теперь, когда их отношения изменились. И от этого хотелось плакать, хотелось кричать из-за несправедливости происходящего, потому что он совсем не так представлял, как услышит эти слова. Все те разы, когда он желал, чтобы Дин сказал их, он хотел не этого, надеялся не на это, и, блядь, он ненавидел всё так сильно, он ненавидел Вселенную и себя за то, что был так чертовски беспомощен перед лицом горя своего брата.

Мгновение спустя крышка гроба захлопнулась, и сердце Сэма болезненно ёкнуло. Вот оно, вот оно, его хоронят заживо, и он ничего не может с этим поделать, Дин хоронит его заживо, _Дин хоронит его заживо_ , и Сэм всё равно умрёт, потому что _его хоронят заживо_ , и он не видит выхода.

Это всё ифрит, _должен быть._ Ничто больше не могло заставить Дина так быстро отказаться от него и выкинуть иррациональное дерьмо, которое шло вразрез со всем, чему его учили: основы похорон охотника, _забота о Сэмми_. Этот маленький ублюдок, вероятно, думал, что это так _забавно_ — наблюдать, как кто-то хоронит брата, который жив, наблюдать, как кто-то убивает себя, осознав, что сделал. И у Сэма не было никаких сомнений в том, что они застрянут здесь навсегда, разыгрывая собственную смерть до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не найдёт способ избавить их от страданий.

И это было так _несправедливо_ , что он не мог утешить себя мыслью, что если им и суждено умереть, то они будут вместе на небесах. Вместо этого они станут теми самыми существами, на которых охотились. Существами, которые даже не осознают этого. Это хуже всего, что он мог себе представить, и это после того, как он провёл тысячелетия в клетке с двумя разъярёнными архангелами.

Он почти не осознавал, когда Дин опустил его в могилу: Дин был так аккуратен с ним. Было больно от того, как сердце наполнилось любовью к брату ровно на секунду, прежде чем он услышал мягкий _стук_ и понял, что Дин засыпает его землёй, и блядь, блядь, не было никакого выхода. Вот как он умрёт, после всего, что он сделал, после всего, что он пережил. Похороненный заживо братом, который не может мыслить здраво из-за какого-то древнего мудака джинна.

Через несколько минут даже низкое кряхтенье Дина и его кроткие всхлипывания затихли, и Сэм понял, что он лежит в земле, его похоронили и он в полной _заднице_.

Как ни странно, только после того, как Дин ушёл и он начал задыхаться под тяжестью шести футов земли, Сэм понял — его глаза открыты. Он мог двигаться, мог издавать звуки, и ему больше не холодно. Что бы ни сделал с ним джинн, это больше не действовало. Может быть, проклятие джинна работало до того момента, пока судьба человека не будет решена, и как только было понятно, что он умрёт, проклятие рассыпалось. Плевать. Сэма совершенно не интересовали технические аспекты этого дела.

— Дин, — произнёс он хриплым голосом, эхом отдававшимся в маленьком гробу. — Дин! _Дин!_ — Кричать было больно, но он всё равно кричал. Может быть, Дин всё ещё рядом, может быть, он услышит.

 _Может быть_ — это всё, на что Сэму приходилось рассчитывать.

Так что он кричал, кричал до хрипоты в горле, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что все внутренности словно кровоточат, но Дин не пришёл, потому что Дин не мог его слышать, Дин был слишком далеко, и он ничего не мог сделать, пока ифрит не отпустил его.

Сэм не замолкал, пока не почувствовал, что физически не может больше кричать.

А потом пришла боль.


	7. Chapter 7

**Сейчас:**

Если Сэм когда-нибудь выберется отсюда, ифрит умрёт _чертовски мучительно_. Но прямо сейчас, похоже, честь мучительной смерти принадлежит Сэму; он пролежал в гробу так долго, что потерял счёт времени, и он ни хрена не видит в абсолютной темноте, потому что над ним шесть футов земли. А ещё он очень хорошо осознаёт тот факт, что невероятно близок к смерти от удушья, и первые полчаса выкрикивания имени Дина совсем не помогли, теперь у него нет ни воздуха, ни _Дина_.

Его хорошо и воистину поимели.

 _Пожалуйста_ , в отчаянии думает он и даже не знает, о чём просит, кого просит. _Пожалуйста_. Он только знает, что боль в плече настолько сильная, что, если кто-то вырвет руку из сустава, он будет благодарен; горло болит от крика; он чувствует, как сердце пульсирует в ушах и плече, пытается сделать всё возможное, несмотря на то, насколько оно ослабло; лёгкие расширяются и сжимаются так сильно, как только могут, учитывая весь стресс, который пережили; и ничто из этого не будет иметь значения через несколько минут, потому что он умрёт. Он умрёт здесь, совсем один, в темноте, и никто не услышит его мольбы, никто не увидит, как он борется, никто не вытрет его слёзы и не скажет ему, что всё будет хорошо.

Чёрт, не важно, сколько ему лет, не важно, что он буквально пережил ад. Он просто хочет к своему брату. Он просто хочет Дина, и никогда не будет такого, что он перестанет нуждаться в старшем брате. Неважно, что он сделал, неважно, что сделал Дин, он всегда будет младшим братом Дина, он всегда будет нуждаться в Дине, и сейчас, когда он совсем один на краю гибели, это справедливо больше, чем когда-либо.

 _Пожалуйста_ , думает он, и он плачет уже некоторое время, немые слёзы текут по щекам и впитываются в обивку гроба. « _Пожалуйста, если кто-нибудь слышит, мне нужен только Дин. Пожалуйста, мне просто нужен мой брат. Прошу_ ».

Он уже много лет не молился. По крайней мере со времён Тьмы, с тех пор как понял, что Чаку всё это совершенно неинтересно и что лучше не задавать вопросов, потому что иначе не получится надеяться на лучшее. И даже сейчас он знает, что Чак, вероятно, не слушает. Его молитва — всего лишь шёпот среди моря голосов миллионов преданных душ на планете, которые преклоняют колени и молятся; и даже если бы Чак слышал, зачем ему слушать? Сэма Винчестера из всех людей?

И всё же он продолжает молить. « _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я сделаю всё что угодно, я просто хочу своего старшего брата_ ».

Он едва может дышать. Голова такая тяжёлая, так полна боли, и тело ощущается каким-то не своим, оторванным от него. Грудь едва поднимается, когда он пытается вдохнуть. Он больше не чувствует руку.

Он умирает. Нет, не так — он ближе к смерти, чем к жизни, и это всего лишь вопрос минут. И он не попадёт на небеса, он никогда больше не увидит брата. Его тело останется здесь, в этом тяжёлом гробу, который его брат украл ради него по какой-то непостижимой причине, и он будет разлагаться, а его душа останется связанной с этим пыльным мёртвым городом, и он будет переживать свою смерть снова и снова, бесконечно, пока наконец не забудет, кем был при жизни, пока не станет ничем, кроме как печалью, болью и ужасом, пока какой-нибудь охотник не найдёт его и, наконец, не уничтожит.

А ведь однажды он спас весь мир.

Дин внезапно просыпается в номере мотеля в соседнем городе. Руки болят от напряжения, и он не может понять почему. От него пахнет свежей землёй.

Наверное, вернулся после того, как посолил и сжёг останки, думает он. Он ведь нашёл им дело, верно? Он помнит, как лежал в постели рядом с Сэмом, рассказывал ему об этом, а Сэм слушал, положив голову на бедро Дина. Он вспоминает мягкость волос Сэма, когда прикасался к ним пальцами.

Он вспоминает Сэма. Сэма, который должен быть рядом. Спать рядом, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, высунув наружу только голову, как бывает, когда Дин рядом. Таким он бывает, когда чувствует себя в безопасности.

Но кровать пуста, и Дин один, и руки болят, и сердце тоже. Что-то не так, и он один в постели, от которой пахнет Сэмом и чем-то странно похожим на боль, если у боли есть запах.

Он щелчком зажигает лампу, оглядывает комнату мотеля, и да, конечно, Сэма нет. И это странно. Он отчётливо помнит, как они вдвоём пришли сюда, помнит, как вместе лежали в этой самой постели, пытаясь хоть немного отдохнуть после города-призрака. Он помнит…

Боже. Джейсон.

Сэму было так холодно, и он умирал, а Дин оставил его в постели и сказал, что найдёт способ всё исправить. А потом он вернулся — в преданиях говорилось, что ифрита можно привязать к предмету, и владелец этого предмета станет хозяином ифрита, а уничтожив предмет, можно его убить. Итак, Дин нашёл предмет, к которому можно привязать ифрита, положил в сумку дробовик, серебряный нож и кровь ягнёнка на всякий случай и отправился в город призраков, чтобы разделаться с Джейсоном.

Один.

Ночью.

Сейчас уже утро.

 _Блядь_.

Подавляя подступающую к горлу панику, похожую на желчь, Дин заставляет себя сосредоточиться и вспомнить прошлую ночь. Он отправился на встречу с Джейсоном и увидел, что тот небрежно наблюдает за эхом смерти рядом со школой. В которой жестоко умирали _дети_. Дин помнит, что Джейсон ждал его, выглядел почти удовлетворённым, увидев его, и определённо обрадовался, когда понял, что Дин пытается сделать.

— Ты не можешь связать меня, — сказал он. — Ты не знаешь, как это сделать. Единственные люди, которые знают, как это делается, мертвы уже много веков.

Это не помешало Дину попытаться. Но он потерпел неудачу, и Джейсон просто рассмеялся, и этот навязчивый звук эхом разнёсся по всему городу.

А потом он прикоснулся к Дину. Просто похлопал его по лбу, и Дин тут же превратился в какую-то летающую обезьянку, послушно сел в машину и поехал обратно в мотель. Он уже не помнит, о чём думал, помнит лишь, что был действительно полон решимости. Чувствовал, что нужно что-то сделать, как можно быстрее. Что-то действительно важное.

Взгляд падает на лопату, прислонённую к стене рядом с дверью. Она покрыта грязью, той же самой грязью, что на ботинках Дина и под его ногтями. Так что он определённо копал, видимо, достаточно, чтобы вымотаться до такой степени, что он просто упал в постель полностью одетым.

Затем он замечает заряженный пистолет, лежащий на боковом столике. В этом нет ничего необычного; когда он спит, рядом всегда заряженное ружьё, на всякий случай. Годы осторожности, граничащей с паранойей, которую вдалбливал в него чересчур бдительный отец. Ничего необычного для него, как и для любого другого охотника.

Но рядом с ним лежит записка. Он хватает её, чтобы прочитать. Написана его почерком, хотя он и не помнит, как её писал.

_МНЕ ЖАЛЬ СЭММИ МНЕ ЖАЛЬ СЭММИ МНЕ ЖАЛЬ СЭММИ_

Только это, снова и снова. Он не может вспомнить, почему написал это, если только…

Сердце наливается холодом сильнее, чем когда он смотрел на Джейсона.

Он не написал бы этого, если бы не облажался. Если только Сэм…

Воспоминание о том, что он сделал прошлой ночью, обрушивается на него, как мешок кирпичей, и он издаёт задушенный звук, глубоко в груди поселяется боль. Сэм, блядь, он похоронил его, _он похоронил брата_ , и он даже не может вспомнить, проверил ли пульс, прежде чем сделать это, блядь, блядь, _блядь_ …

Через несколько секунд он уже вылезает из постели и едва не спотыкается о собственные ноги, торопясь добраться до машины. Сердце в груди бьётся так быстро, что он слышит, как оно пульсирует в ушах, умоляя поторопиться, и он знает, что если остановится хотя бы на секунду, то впадёт в панику и тогда будет совершенно бесполезен.

Он уже не помнит, когда в последний раз вёл «Импалу» на такой скорости, как сейчас. Он чертовски уверен, что останутся царапины, вмятины и погнутые крылья, и ему действительно наплевать. «Импала» — его детка, да, но она не имеет значения, если Сэма нет рядом. Ничего не имеет значения, если его нет рядом.

Уходит какое-то время, чтобы найти кладбище, потому что прошлой ночью он был там впервые и до сих пор не может вспомнить всех деталей. Он торопливо покидает машину, хлопнув дверью так громко, что вся рама трясётся, и бежит куда глаза глядят, прежде чем понимает, что не помнит, где именно похоронен Сэм.

Где _он_ похоронил Сэма.

Он сделал это, сделал собственными руками, и он не может и дальше притворяться, что с Сэмом просто приключилась какая-то ерунда и это не его похоронил человек, который клялся, что любит его больше всего. Всё, что Дин сейчас может, — это надеяться, что ещё не слишком поздно, хотя в голове уже звучит усталый голос, который твердит: единственный способ всё исправить — приставить пистолет к виску и покончить с этим.

Он идёт мимо могил так быстро, как только может, высматривая свежую землю, всё, что может подсказать, где сейчас Сэм. Находит две или три могилы, которые выглядят свежими, но у всех есть надгробия (рассеянно он отмечает имена нескольких первых жертв ифрита), и он почти уверен, что на могиле Сэма — Боже, он ненавидит ненавидит _ненавидит_ это сочетание слов — не будет камня.

Он находит её, как раз когда начинает паниковать: свежевскопанная земля, никакого камня и что-то блестящее на земле. Он не понимает, что это, пока не подходит ближе, и в то же мгновение сердце болезненно сжимается — его амулет, брошенный в грязь. Он не помнит, оставил его тут специально или тот упал, а он просто не заметил.

Впрочем, об этом он подумает позже — он засовывает амулет в карман (вместе с грязью, но ему всё равно), хватает лопату и принимается за работу. Он никогда раньше не копал так неистово и беспорядочно, разбрасывая повсюду землю и не заботясь о том, что часть попадёт на него, на волосы, одежду и обувь. Всё, о чём он может думать, — Сэм, так близко и вне досягаемости, и он один, один в темноте, и, возможно, Дин опоздал, опоздал, и всё это напрасно…

Лопата ударяется о что-то твёрдое. Дин на мгновение перестаёт дышать, а затем сердце начинает биться сильнее, и он начинает копать всё глубже, пока не остаётся достаточно места, чтобы спуститься в яму и отбросить крышку гроба (цельный дуб, чем, чёрт возьми, он _думал_?).

И вот он, его брат, неподвижный и безжизненный, неопровержимое доказательство того, что на этот раз Дин облажался как никогда, облажался так сильно, что даже не уверен, что сможет это исправить. Сэм уже не выглядит как вчера вечером, на нём явные следы борьбы. Желчь поднимается к горлу, когда Дин понимает, что это означает: он похоронил Сэма заживо. Невозможно как-то иначе истолковать царапины на крышке гроба, искалеченные пальцы Сэма и разбитые костяшки пальцев, капли крови на одежде и — блядь — засохшие следы слёз на лице.

Дрожащей рукой Дин дотрагивается до его лица.

Сердце останавливается.

Кожа Сэма всё ещё тёплая. Он может спать.

Он ещё может быть _живым_.

Неуклюжие пальцы Дина находят шею Сэма и прижимаются к ней, губы движутся в лихорадочных молитвах в пустоту, моля о признаках жизни. Долгое, пугающее мгновение — ничего, а потом Дин чувствует слабый толчок, усталое биение сердца Сэма, только что готового сдаться, но ещё не совсем.

Будь он проклят, если позволит этому случиться.

Руки всё ещё дрожат, и всё тело смертельно холодное, но нет и капли сомнения и хрупкости, когда Дин опускается на колени над своим братом, приложив ухо к его сердцу, когда молча просит Сэма сделать вдох. _Ну же, Сэм, ну же_ , думает он, а потом произносит это вслух. Может быть, Сэм ещё может его услышать.

Ничего не происходит.

— Сэмми, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , ну же, — умоляет Дин. — Блядь, Сэм…

Он сцепляет пальцы, устраивается как можно лучше в узком пространстве и начинает давить на грудь. Он заставит Сэма дышать, чего бы это ни стоило, сколько бы времени ему ни пришлось стоять на коленях во влажной земле.

— Давай, давай, _давай_!..

Он чувствует, как что-то под его руками ломается.

— Блядь, — выплёвывает он, но продолжает. Сэм переживёт сломанные рёбра; он не переживёт захоронение заживо, если Дин ничего не сделает. Поэтому Дин просто переставляет руки, убеждается, что не делает Сэму ещё больнее, чем необходимо, и продолжает реанимацию, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он между вдохами. — Пожалуйста, Сэм, пожалуйста…

Ему только кажется или кожа Сэма голубоватого оттенка? Может быть, это тусклый свет раннего утра, может быть, это тени могилы, может быть, это просто его гиперактивное, виноватое воображение…

— Я сделаю всё что угодно, — умоляет он. — Сэм, пожалуйста, просто… проснись, клянусь, я… _что угодно_ , Сэмми, _пожалуйста_ …

Он не знает, слышит ли его Сэм. Всё, что он может, — это продолжать, продолжать попытки вернуть брата, потому что если это не сработает, то не останется ничего, ради чего стоит жить. Ни мама, ни Джек — и он может ненавидеть себя за то, что так считает, но это правда. Выбирая между Сэмом и всеми остальными? Сэм, всегда Сэм, в биении сердца, навсегда, пока от него не останутся лишь гниющая плоть и пустые кости…

Сэм рывком возвращается к жизни, хватает ртом воздух, его тело бьётся под Дином, когда глаза распахиваются. Дин сразу же слезает с него, давая столько места, сколько может, зная, что Сэм никогда не ассоциирует неожиданный вес на себе с чем-то хорошим. Он всё ещё держит руку на Сэме, надеясь, что она станет якорем его брату, и пытается сосредоточиться на Сэме сквозь звук собственного сердцебиения, грохочущего в ушах.

Рука Сэма взмывает, чтобы схватить Дина за рубашку, и Дин позволяет использовать себя в качестве опоры, пока Сэм пытается подняться, крича от боли, когда движение сотрясает его рёбра и плечо.

— Эй, эй, Сэмми, всё в порядке. — Дин ловит себя на том, что повторяет одно и то же, но успокаивающе (или так он надеется), испытывая невероятное облегчение от того, что глаза Сэма открыты, он _жив_ , он здесь…

— Дин, — выдыхает Сэм, сжимая пальцами рубашку Дина. Он двигается слишком резко, чтобы посмотреть на Дина, и вздрагивает, его рука тут же тянется к рёбрам.

— А, да, извини за это, — говорит Дин. — Ты не дышал, мне пришлось тебя реанимировать.

Сэм задумывается на мгновение, выглядя смущённым, а затем падает на Дина, роняя голову на его ключицу.

— Я так боялся, что ты не придёшь, — бормочет он.

Руки Дина невольно обнимают его, стараясь не усугубить травмы, но всё же крепко.

— Я уже здесь, — говорит он и, наконец, позволяет слезам течь.

— Ифрит…

— Он дотронулся до меня, — говорит Дин. — Ритуал связывания не сработал, и он дотронулся до меня, и чёрт, не знаю, что на меня нашло, я только знал, что должен сделать всё, чего он от меня хотел. Я вернулся в мотель, а ты лежал на полу, и я думал… я думал… — Он не заканчивает фразу, не может… нет слов, чтобы выразить ужас, который он почувствовал, увидев лежащего Сэма, и снова ужас, когда вспомнил, что даже не проверил пульс.

— Мне так жаль, Сэмми, — заканчивает он тихим и грубым голосом. — Блядь, я _похоронил_ тебя и даже не _проверил_ … мне так жаль. Я знаю, что этого недостаточно, я _знаю_ , я просто…

— Заткнись, — устало бормочет Сэм. Дин чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке, пусть даже совсем маленькой. — Теперь ты здесь.

— Да, — говорит он, и в горле пересыхает. — Я никуда не уйду, ясно? Я тебя не оставлю. Чёрт, я никогда не выпущу тебя из поля зрения.

— Это очень быстро станет неудобным, — отмечает Сэм, и его голос звучит так устало.

Дин смеётся, но совсем чуть-чуть. В груди после всего этого ещё болит.

— Давай, Сэмми, — бормочет он в волосы Сэма, осторожно сжимая его, прежде чем отпустить. — Нам надо вытащить тебя отсюда, а потом надрать задницу этому ублюдку.

— Связывание не сработало? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин хмурится.

— Да, я говорил, что это не сработало. — В голову закрадывается мысль, что Сэм, вероятно, всё ещё чувствует последствия кислородного голодания и вдобавок ко всему находится в довольно плохой физической форме. — Ладно, знаешь что, давай приведём тебя в порядок, а потом будем беспокоиться об ифрите, хорошо?

Сэм только бормочет что-то неразборчивое, откинувшись на Дина.

— Эй, нет, ещё нет, ладно? — говорит Дин так нежно, как только может, и обнимает Сэма, чтобы помочь ему встать. — Нам надо выбираться отсюда, хорошо? Ты сможешь отдохнуть в машине. Ну же, Сэмми.

— Я так устал, — слабым голосом говорит Сэм. — Я думал, ты не придёшь.

У Дина болит сердце. Слышать это не легче — совсем наоборот, на самом деле.

— Я всегда буду приходить за тобой, — обещает он. — Давай, Сэмми. Надо выбираться отсюда.

— Как? — спрашивает Сэм, взяв Дина за руку и глядя вверх. Даже стоя, они едва достигали края могилы.

Дин на мгновение задумывается. Затем он мягко убирает руку Сэма со своей, сжав его пальцы, прежде чем отпустить, и говорит:

— Я вытащу тебя, хорошо? Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Сэм прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Хорошо, — говорит он в конце концов, и его голос звучит так доверительно, что сердце Дина переполняется эмоциями. С больным плечом и сломанными рёбрами, зная, что если Дин всё испортит, то ему будет очень больно, он всё же доверяет Дину, верит, что Дин не причинит вреда. И всё это сразу после всего, что он пережил из-за _Дина_.

Дин улыбается Сэму и ждёт, пока тот не вернёт ему улыбку, прежде чем вылезти из могилы. Он снова смотрит вниз, становясь на колени рядом, и сразу же хочет забыть этот образ — Сэм, стоящий в собственной могиле, усталый, уязвимый и душераздирающе юный. Теперь, когда между ними небольшое расстояние, Дину легче заметить, что его правая рука безвольно висит, хотя и не выглядит сломанной. Перелом ключицы, наверное, понимает Дин. Должно быть, это случилось, когда он упал, как раз перед тем, как Дин нашёл его в мотеле.

Теперь ему придётся быть очень осторожным, вытаскивая Сэма, чтобы не усугубить его травмы. Он тратит мгновение, чтобы оценить ситуацию — если он схватит Сэма за здоровую руку и попытается вытащить, есть очень реальный шанс, что всё закончится вывихом. Он думает прыгнуть обратно, подтолкнуть Сэма и позволить ему вытащить себя здоровой рукой, но один взгляд на Сэма, и он сразу же отметает эту идею. Сэм прямо сейчас выглядит неспособным даже убить жука, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сосредоточить вес своего тела лишь на одной руке.

— Ладно, — говорит он в конце концов. — Сэмми, если я возьму тебя за здоровую руку, сможешь оттолкнуться и помочь мне? — Если они разделят нагрузку между собой — Дин тянет, а Сэм подталкивает себя — у них получится.

Сэм хмурится и смотрит на стену земли перед собой.

— Я думаю да, — отвечает он Дину мгновение спустя.

— Тогда давай попробуем, — говорит Дин и отказывается рассматривать альтернативу. Если это не сработает, они будут в полной жопе, вот почему это должно сработать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Сэм и поднимает здоровую руку. Дин хватает его за предплечье, но пока не прикладывает никакой силы. Он ждёт, когда Сэм найдёт подходящее место и упрётся ногой. Через несколько секунд Сэм опирается, крепко сжимает предплечье Дина и кивает.

Дин тянет, Сэм толкается. Это требует немалых усилий, и Сэм издаёт отрывистые болезненные звуки, которые иглами отзываются в груди Дина, но затем Сэм перебирается через край, и Дин откидывается назад, а после Сэм падает в объятия Дина и задыхается, уткнувшись лицом в шею Дина.

— Я держу тебя, — бормочет Дин, снова обнимая Сэма. — Я держу тебя, Сэмми. Я здесь. Всё хорошо.

Он даёт Сэму несколько мгновений перевести дыхание и чувствует необычайное удовольствие, когда ощущает, как пульс Сэма грохочет прямо под его кожей — неопровержимое доказательство того, что его брат жив. Солнце уже высоко в небе, и даже этот тупой блядский город-призрак кажется ярче, и рубашка Дина прилипла к спине от пота, но ему всё равно.

— Давай отведём тебя в машину, — говорит он, когда Сэм немного успокоился. — Мы тебя подлатаем, хорошо? Я позабочусь о тебе.

Сэм молчит. На мгновение Дин боится, что он потерял сознание, но потом он глубоко вздыхает, сжимая пальцами рубашку Дина, и говорит:

— Ладно.

Боже, он кажется таким уставшим. Дин встаёт и помогает ему подняться, обнимая за талию и стараясь больше не причинять боли. Пока он медленно ведёт Сэма обратно к машине, он понимает, что кожа Сэма прохладная, да, но не _холодная_ , как будто он замёрз изнутри, не такая, как раньше, и Дин может прикоснуться к нему, и это не причиняет ему боли. Волна благодарности накатывает на него, и он наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к скуле Сэма только потому, что _может_ , и улыбается, когда Сэм издаёт тихий удивлённый звук.

— Это ещё зачем? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Просто так, — говорит Дин, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Он оставил лопату на краю могилы, и ему совершенно плевать. Как будто он когда-нибудь заставит себя прикоснуться к ней, не после того, как копал ей могилу брату, чтобы похоронить заживо.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не твоя вина, — говорит Сэм мгновение спустя, и на секунду Дин искренне рассматривает возможность того, что Сэм может читать его мысли.

— Что?

— Это не твоя вина, — повторяет Сэм. Они уже почти добрались до машины; Дин слышит, как двигатель всё ещё работает: его детка терпеливо ждёт возвращения своих людей.

Дин почти останавливается.

— Сэм, я… — _Скажи это_ , говорит он себе. От этого никуда не спрячешься. — Сэм, я _похоронил_ …

— _Ифрит_ заставил тебя это сделать, — перебивает Сэм решительным тоном, несмотря на то, что он, должно быть, чертовски устал. — Не вини себя, Дин. Не стоит.

— Сэмми…

— _Пожалуйста_.

Запрещённый приём. Запрещённый, мать его, приём, потому что Сэм знает: Дин не может отказать ему, когда он говорит таким голосом. Маленький говнюк играет на всю катушку, и Дин знает: он делает это, потому что не может вынести мысли, что Дин винит себя. Тупой идиот, блядь, Дин так сильно его любит.

Он только вздыхает.

— Ладно, Сэмми. Как скажешь.

Сэм слегка усмехается на это.

— Ага, — только и говорит он.

Они уже у машины. Дин помогает Сэму прислониться к капоту и мысленно фиксирует каждую травму на теле Сэма — помимо переломов, у него на предплечьях синяки, явные признаки борьбы. Кончики его пальцев в крови и рваных ранах, и от них, вероятно, не будет много пользы в ближайшее время.

Голос Сэма прерывает его мысли.

— Ифрит не появляется, и это меня беспокоит, — бормочет Сэм, отворачиваясь от солнца. После всего этого времени в кромешной тьме у него, скорее всего, сильно болят глаза.

Дин хмурится.

— Что за игру он ведёт? — спрашивает он.

Сэм пожимает плечом.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Он вроде говорил, что делает всё это потому, что находит забавным?

— Ага, — отвечает Дин. — Тогда разве он не должен быть, ну не знаю, зол теперь, когда шоу закончилось?

— Закончилось ли? — задаёт вопрос Сэм. — Я имею в виду, что ты вытащил меня, но, возможно, он ещё с нами не закончил.

— Не закончил, — раздаётся голос Джейсона, и они оба оборачиваются и видят, что он стоит там, глядя на весь мир так, будто всё это время был частью разговора.

— Как давно ты здесь? — спрашивает Сэм, но Дин не собирается вести светскую беседу.

— Ты сукин сын, — рычит он. — _Ублюдок_. Ты заставил меня _похоронить его_ своими руками. Ты ведь знал, что он жив, верно? _Сволочь_.

Плечи Джейсона вздрагивают, что, похоже, его версия пожатия плечами.

— Я хотел посмотреть, что будет дальше, — просто отвечает он.

Дин почти бросается на Джейсона, когда чувствует руку Сэма на своей руке и замирает, тяжело дыша от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Что? — огрызается он на Сэма.

— Если ты снова прикоснёшься к нему, кто знает, что он заставит тебя сделать? — говорит Сэм, дёргая Дина за рукав, пока до него не доходит и он не делает шаг назад.

— Он прав, — говорит Джейсон, кивая на Сэма, который отводит взгляд в сторону. — Сейчас в этом нет необходимости, — продолжает он. — С тобой ничего не случится, если ты на меня посмотришь.

— Прости, если я ни капли тебе не доверяю, — парирует Сэм.

— Справедливо, — соглашается Джейсон. — Однако твоя осторожность напрасна. Вы не сможете остановить меня, если я попытаюсь что-то сделать.

— Только, блядь, _попробуй_ … — горячо начинает Дин, но снова останавливается, когда Сэм предупреждающе дёргает его за рукав. — Сэм…

— Ты первый ифрит, которого видели за последние столетия, — говорит Сэм. — Почему?

Джейсон наклоняет голову в сторону Сэма, очевидно размышляя, стоит ли начинать разговор или нет. Сэм терпеливо уводит взгляд, его глаза сосредоточены где-то в районе ушей, а не на глазах, и Дин с беспокойством думает, сработает ли это и что он будет делать, если всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Снова.

Наконец Джейсон, кажется, решает, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ответить, и говорит:

— Обычно мы не покидаем наше измерение. До недавнего времени для этого не было никаких причин.

— И какая причина делать это теперь? — спрашивает Сэм, но он выглядит встревоженным, как будто уже знает ответ.

— _Шайтан_ , — отвечает Джейсон, и пальцы Сэма незаметно сжимают куртку Дина. От внимания Дина не ускользает, что Сэм всё ещё держит его за руку. Он хотел бы думать, что это для спокойствия, но неохотно вынужден признать, что более вероятная причина в том, что Сэм не хочет, чтобы он опрометчиво бросился на ифрита.

— Шайтан, — ровным голосом повторяет Сэм. — Ты имеешь в виду Люцифера.

— Да, — говорит Джейсон. — Он снова свободен. Мой вид не может сеять хаос в вашем измерении: другие джинны нам этого не позволяют. Они держат нас в ловушке и наказывают, если кто-то выходит из повиновения. Но теперь, когда Шайтан свободен, они заняты теми из нас, кто хочет к нему присоединиться. Слишком заняты, чтобы заметить или беспокоиться, если пропадёт один ифрит или два.

— А что ты? — спрашивает Сэм. — Ты не хочешь присоединиться к Люциферу?

Джейсон отрицательно качает головой. Это отрывистое движение из стороны в сторону выглядит крайне неестественно.

— Зачем? Я просто пришёл сюда, чтобы… так сказать, размяться.

— Похоже, у тебя остались кое-какие планы, — говорит Дин, впервые вступая в разговор. — Дай угадаю. Ещё смерти и разрушения.

— Очевидно, — отвечает Джейсон, поворачиваясь к нему. Он даже _ни разу_ не моргнул, и это так чертовски странно. Дин хочет вырвать эти глаза голыми руками. — Этот город — только начало, способ показать, на что я способен.

— Но зачем? — спрашивает Сэм.

— А почему бы и нет? — возражает Джейсон. — Я ифрит, и не очень хороший. Какая ещё мне нужна причина?

— А есть хорошие ифриты? — недоверчиво спрашивает Дин.

— В каждом существе есть хорошее и плохое, и ещё больше между, — говорит Джейсон. — Я нашёл это справедливым для всех видов, с которыми сталкивался.

— А твоё обличье? — спрашивает Сэм. — Никогда не видел, чтобы джинн так выглядел.

— Я не просто джинн, я ифрит, — напоминает ему Джейсон. — Я выбрал самое безобидное лицо, какое только смог найти.

— Да, большую часть людей и правда отталкивают огненные сукины дети, мы поняли, — комментирует Дин. — Мы закончили разговор? Потому что, _чёрт возьми_ , я устал от твоего лица.

— У тебя крепкие нервы, — начинает Джейсон ровным голосом, но Дин прерывает его:

— Ага, я не с тобой разговаривал, ублюдок, — говорит он. — Сэмми?

— Да, мы закончили, — отвечает Сэм. Его голос звучит… ну, не бодро, но теперь гораздо более решительно, с твёрдостью, которой раньше не было. Он немного выпрямился, больше не отводя взгляда ни от солнца, ни даже от Джейсона. Дин понимает, что не чувствует руки Сэма на своей, и удивляется, когда Сэм успел её убрать.

Джейсон смотрит на них, забавляясь — выражение, совершенно неподходящее его одолженному лицу.

— Вы не можете связать меня, — напоминает он им.

— Это не единственный способ избавиться от тебя, — говорит Дин. — Правда, Сэмми?

— Точно, — отвечает Сэм.

— Вы сможете лишь вызвать старшего ифрита, — говорит им Джейсон, и его голос звучит почти самодовольно. — Ты не знаешь ни единого слова, которым меня можно изгнать обратно в моё измерение.

— О, _неужели_? — спрашивает Сэм, и Дин чувствует внезапный всплеск гордости, горячей и острой, при звуке голоса своего брата. Это он, это его Сэмми, рычит прямо перед тем, как вот-вот размажет какого-то сукина сына. Дин так чертовски рад, что он снова это увидит.

(Но не совсем по бескорыстным причинам — есть что-то невероятно возбуждающее в том, когда Сэм ведёт себя как дерзкий засранец, просто что-то в том, какой Сэм в бою или во время ритуалов, заставляет Дина испытывать жгучее желание прижать его к ближайшей стене и вконец развратить…)

— Нет, — говорит Джейсон, и впервые в его голосе появляется что-то невероятно змеиное и недоверчивое.

— Да, — говорит Дин. — Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я приду без запасного плана? Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе использовать меня, чтобы причинить боль моему брату, и не найду способ убить тебя за это? Чёрт возьми, Сэмми, монстры в наши дни становятся всё глупее и глупее, разве нет?

— Из справедливости к нему, он был далеко отсюда многие века, — указывает Сэм, криво усмехнувшись брату.

— Если честно, я не хочу быть справедливым к нему, — замечает Дин. — Ты ведь знаешь заклинание, правда, Сэмми? То, о котором говорил?

Сэм кивает.

— Да. — Он начинает зачитывать его, ни разу не запнувшись в произношении, громким и чётким голосом. Джейсон слегка пошатывается, как будто его ударили, и Дин _так чертовски гордится_ своим братом, своим занудным младшим братом, который учит экзорцизм просто ради удовольствия, боже, Дин никогда больше не будет над ним смеяться за это.

— Ты _не можешь_ … — шипит Джейсон, и теперь его голос звучит иначе: более гортанно, определённо не по-человечески, как гравий, падающий в ржавую трубу и бьющийся о стенки. Инстинктивно Дин знает, что это настоящий голос ифрита, именно так он звучит, когда не пользуется телом какого-нибудь бедняги. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, отшатнулся бы, но Дин слышал вещи гораздо хуже. Это для него не ново.

— Он может и сделает это, приятель, — говорит он Джейсону, даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольную нотку в голосе. — Позволь, я введу тебя в курс дела, ведь ты на несколько столетий отстал от жизни — именно этим мы и _занимаемся_ , кусок ты дерьма.

Тело Джейсона начинает дёргаться, как будто у него припадок. Оно всё ещё стоит, хотя ифрит изо всех сил пытается остаться внутри, как будто вцепился когтями в мясной костюм и не отпускает. Сэм тоже не сдаётся, просто продолжает зачитывать арабские строчки, будто его никто не отвлекает, даже на мгновение не сводя глаз с Джейсона.

Дин может точно определить момент, когда становится понятно, что заклинание работает — тело Джейсона застывает, и на секунду кажется, что он даже не дышит. Затем он открывает рот и выдыхает, медленно и долго, и его дыхание отдаёт льдом, касаясь кожи Дина, компенсируемое только теплом Сэма рядом. Сэм, хотя и шагнул ближе к Дину, всё ещё продолжает читать до тех пор, пока тело Джейсона, наконец, не падает на землю, совершенно неподвижное. Воздух вокруг них на несколько секунд становится холодным, прежде чем вернуться к нормальному состоянию.

Сэм делает глубокий вдох, потом ещё один, а потом ещё один.

— Думаю, мы закончили, — говорит он тихо, и теперь в его голосе снова слышится усталость, и Дин вспоминает, что он ранен и провёл ночь, пытаясь выбраться из гроба.

— Да, он ушёл, — подтверждает Дин и опускается на колени рядом с Джейсоном, прижимая два пальца к его шее. — Как и этот парень, кстати. Мёртв.

Сэм вздыхает.

— Конечно, — бормочет он с лёгким унынием в голосе.

Дин снова встаёт и толкает Сэма плечом в здоровый бок.

— Ты в безопасности, — тихо говорит он. — Я могу справиться с чем угодно.

Сэм тает на боку у Дина. Он ничего не говорит, ему и не нужно, потому что его пальцы уже вжимаются между пальцами Дина, и под тонкой кожей запястья стучит сильный и уверенный пульс. Это всё, что нужно Дину. Всё остальное второстепенно.


	8. Chapter 8

Дин первым делом спешит к Сэму. Открывает для него дверцу машины и помогает сесть внутрь, боком, вытянув ноги. Он берёт с заднего сиденья холодильник и ставит его между ног Сэма, используя как стул, пока осторожно очищает беспорядок, в который превратились пальцы Сэма. Сэм морщится от боли, вызванной ожогом алкоголя, но ничего не говорит. То, как брат прямо сейчас склонился над его руками, завораживает. Сэм знает этот взгляд, близко с ним знаком, в нём столько чёртовой _преданности_ , словно даже просто уход за ранами Сэма — это какое-то поклонение. Он мог бы сидеть здесь всю жизнь и не двигаться, думает он, просто сидеть и не чувствовать ничего, кроме солнца на лице, рук брата на своих руках и тёплого дыхания Дина на запястьях.

Дин заканчивает чистить их и забинтовывает, так осторожно, как будто Сэм сделан из стекла, словно он нечто драгоценное и хрупкое, о чём нужно заботиться и что нужно защищать, и у Сэма перехватывает дыхание. Может быть, потому, что он не надеялся больше увидеть своего брата; может быть, то, как Дин прикасается к нему, кажется другим в свете их зародившихся отношений; может быть, просто потому, что это Дин, которого он любит и каким тот будет всегда, даже в те дни, когда Сэм не считает себя достойным этого. Что бы это ни было, оно льётся из его глаз и стекает по щекам, тихое и неудержимое, и он даже не понимает этого, пока Дин не смотрит на него с беспокойством в глазах.

— Сэмми?

Сэм вытирает глаза здоровой рукой, стараясь не испачкать бинты.

— Извини, — хрипло бормочет он. — Я просто…

В следующую секунду рука Дина уже лежит на его лице, осторожно вытирая слёзы.

— Эй, детка, всё в порядке, — шепчет он, глядя на Сэма горящими глазами.

Сэм хватает брата за запястье, закрывает глаза, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он слегка надтреснутым голосом. — _Я знаю_.

И он правда знает. Но логика обычно испаряется, когда речь заходит о Дине и том, что они испытывают друг к другу, том запутанном чувстве, которое возникает в груди Сэма каждый раз, когда он смотрит на брата и думает, что _это дом_.

А может быть, это Дин читает его мысли, может быть, просто Дин знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, лучше, чем он сам себя знает, потому что в следующий момент Дин тянет его вниз, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, и немного смеётся, когда волосы Сэма щекочут его нос.

— Тебе правда нужно подстричься, — говорит он Сэму прямо в губы.

— Да? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет, — немедленно отвечает Дин. — Не смей, чёрт подери, этого делать.

Это заставляет Сэма смеяться, несмотря на сломанные рёбра.

— Ох, Дин, — говорит он, поддразнивая. — Как предсказуемо.

Дин ухмыляется и слегка дёргает за волосы, прежде чем отпустить и вернуться к его ранам.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — говорит он рукам Сэма.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Сэм. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы это было не так?

Дин поднимает взгляд, его глаза наполняются электричеством, когда встречаются с глазами Сэма.

— Ты _знаешь_ что.

Да, он знает. И думать об этом больно, но он даже не может винить Дина. Это будет лицемерием, ведь он знает, что сам сделал бы то же самое. Он бы даже _не колебался_ , ни секунды.

Дин заканчивает со второй рукой и отпускает её, садясь обратно на холодильник.

— Ладно, я просто пойду похороню Джейсона, а потом отвезу тебя в больницу, хорошо? Надо, чтобы тебя осмотрели.

— Почему мы не можем позвонить Касу? — спрашивает Сэм, встревоженный мыслью о том, что какое-то время он будет совершенно бесполезен и вдобавок застрянет в больнице. — Он ведь может всё исправить, правда?

Дин мгновение обдумывает эту мысль.

— Отлично, — говорит он. — Но, если Кас не сможет приехать или не возьмёт трубку, значит, в больницу.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Сэм. Он видит в этом смысл. — А ты? — спрашивает он. — А ты? Ты в порядке?

Дин смотрит на него долго и неторопливо.

— Да, — говорит он через мгновение и солнечно улыбается. — Я в порядке, Сэмми.

Кастиэль поднимает трубку, когда Дин звонит ему в третий раз, и отрывисто говорит:

— Да, Дин? — слышит Сэм.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь _сейчас_ , — говорит ему Дин, даже не поздоровавшись. Он только что вернулся после того, как посолил и сжёг Джейсона, а потом похоронил останки в том украденном дубовом гробу, и теперь сидит на водительском сиденье, покрытый грязью и потом, раздражённый от напряжения.

— Дин, я занят, — вздыхает Кастиэль. Его голос дребезжит в старых динамиках сотового телефона, но звучит достаточно громко, чтобы Сэм услышал, сидя рядом с Дином.

— Это Сэм, — говорит Дин. — Он ранен. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты его исцелил.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Затем Кас спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

— Бродячий джинн, — отвечает ему Дин. — Мы позаботились о нём, не волнуйся. Но у Сэма сломано несколько костей, и мы правда не хотим терять время в больнице.

Кастиэль только вздыхает.

— Кас? — зовёт Дин, когда не следует ответа.

Раздаётся взмах крыльев, и Кас захлопывает свой мобильный телефон, прежде чем сказать:

— Да?

Дин подпрыгивает.

— Чёрт, Кас, мы уже говорили об этом, — жалуется он.

— Это казалось срочным, — просто отвечает Кастиэль. Он садится на холодильник, который Дин оставил между ног Сэма, и спрашивает: — Что случилось, Сэм?

— М-м. — Сэм гадает, как много можно рассказать Касу. Дин рядом, и Сэм чувствует, как от него волнами исходит беспокойство, и мгновенно принимает решение. — Я поранился, сражаясь с джинном. Это был ифрит. Он немного меня потрепал. Кажется, я сломал ключицу и несколько рёбер.

К счастью, Кас, кажется, верит в это без спора.

— Это будет нетрудно вылечить, — говорит он и протягивает руку к правой стороне груди Сэма, кончики его пальцев касаются ключицы Сэма. Мгновение спустя Сэм чувствует, как кости встают на место с парящим ощущением и волной чего-то прохладного и успокаивающего.

— О, прекрасно, — бормочет он, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза. — Спасибо, Кас.

— Без проблем, Сэм, — говорит Кас. — Ты сказал, что это сделал _ифрит_?

Сэм открывает глаза и кивает.

— Да.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что ифритов не видели уже несколько столетий?

— Да, — повторяет Сэм. — Кас, он сказал, что смог проникнуть сюда только потому, что другие джинны были слишком заняты борьбой с ифритами, которые хотели присоединиться к Люциферу.

Кастиэль немного откидывается назад и хмуро смотрит на Сэма.

— Это… вызывает беспокойство.

Дин фыркает.

— Да что ты говоришь?

— Я сейчас же отправляюсь в Сирию, — говорит Кас, явно делая вид, что не слышал Дина, к большому удивлению Сэма. — Там много джиннов, живущих племенами. Посмотрю, как обстоят дела, и дам вам знать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Сэм, кивая. — Спасибо, Кас.

Кастиэль слегка улыбается ему и кивает в ответ.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Сэм.

— Извини, что побеспокоили тебя, — добавляет Сэм.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит ему Кас и встаёт. — Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно, Сэм?

Сэм уже собирается сказать: «Нет», но тут же вспоминает, где они, и говорит:

— Кас, все люди в этом городе умерли и вернулись эхом смерти.

— _Все_? — ошеломлённо повторяет Кас.

— Все, — подтверждает Сэм с усталым вздохом. — Это сделал ифрит, он сам нам сказал. Мы изгнали его и похоронили парня, которым он овладел, но, Кас… есть же более простой способ избавиться от духов, верно? Кроме как просто сжечь всё это место до тла.

— Есть, — раздаётся женский голос, и все трое оборачиваются, чтобы увидеть Билли, одетую во всё чёрное, как обычно, несмотря на солнце. Она улыбается, когда уверяется, что завладела их вниманием. — Я сама с этим разберусь.

— Билли, — говорит Сэм.

Она кивает.

— Да.

— И зачем ты пришла сюда сама? — спрашивает Дин. Он придвинулся ближе к Сэму, наверняка бессознательно, как будто боялся, что она заберёт его. Не думая, Сэм протягивает руку и кладёт её поверх руки Дина.

— Все эти души? — Билли широко раскидывает руки, как будто может охватить весь город одним взмахом. — Я не могу просто надеяться, что вы двое справитесь с этим. Это, знаешь ли, очень важно.

— Да, в этом есть смысл, — говорит Сэм. — Так ты позаботишься об этом?

Она кивает.

— Они окажутся там, где должны быть, — говорит она. — Всегда пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — запоздало отвечает Сэм, а Дин фыркает у него за спиной. — Правда.

— Тебя я тоже сегодня чуть не поймала, — говорит она с загадочной улыбкой.

Дин поворачивает запястье, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Сэма.

— Но не поймала, — громко говорит он. — Ты не получишь его.

— Не сегодня, нет, — соглашается она. — Но когда придёт время. Его и тебя, вас обоих, Дин. Вы можете откладывать сколько угодно, но вы не можете это остановить.

— Ну ладно, посмотрим, когда до этого дойдёт, — отвечает Дин. — Но прямо сейчас? Ты его не получишь.

Билли просто смотрит на него так, словно жалеет.

— Ох, Дин, — говорит она. На мгновение кажется, что она скажет что-то ещё, но потом она просто улыбается им всем, и в следующую секунду её уже нет.

— Что ж, тогда всё улажено, — начинает Кастиэль и поворачивается к Сэму. — Что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что почти поймала тебя?

— О, знаешь, — отвечает Сэм, прежде чем успевает Дин. — Когда ифрит швырял меня из стороны в сторону.

Кастиэль прищуривается, глядя то на Сэма, то на Дина, то на их соединённые руки.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — И, конечно же, вы ничего от меня не скрываете.

— Даже и в мыслях не было, — заверяет Дин с напускной беззаботностью и фальшивой бравадой.

Кастиэль подозрительно сощуривается и продолжает пристально смотреть на них.

— Ничего страшного, Кас, правда, — говорит Сэм, деланно улыбаясь.

Кас вздыхает.

— Понятно, — говорит он в конце концов. — Да, конечно, вы ничего от меня не скрываете. Увидимся позже, ребята.

И он исчезает прежде, чем кто-то из них успевает отреагировать.

— Всё прошло хорошо, — комментирует Дин.

— Да, — сухо отвечает Сэм, возвращаясь в машину и закрывая дверцу. — Я почти уверен, что мы ранили его чувства.

— Да, ведь рассказать ему, произошло что _на самом деле_ , было бы гораздо лучше, — саркастически говорит Дин. — Серьёзно, Сэм, он бы надрал нам задницы. Вообще-то, мою задницу. Я почти уверен, что тебя он бы не тронул.

— Дин, — вздыхает Сэм, но пытается скрыть улыбку.

— Нет, правда, — настаивает Дин, трогаясь задним ходом и по привычке оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть через плечо, не то чтобы тут было во что врезаться. — Я действительно думаю, что он немного запал на тебя, Сэмми. Даже не могу винить его, правда.

— Дин! — Сэм смеётся. — Кас вовсе не запал на меня…

— Очень даже, — упрямо продолжает Дин. — Он пришёл сразу же, как только я сказал, что дело в тебе.

— Уверен, он бы и для тебя это сделал! — с усмешкой замечает Сэм.

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Может быть, — говорит он. — Но я всё равно думаю, что он влюблён в тебя, Сэмми.

— Ты просто проецируешь, — обвиняет Сэм. — Ты думаешь, что все в меня влюблены. — Тут ему что-то приходит в голову, и он с широкой улыбкой поворачивается к брату. — О. Дин, ты _ревнуешь_.

— Чёрт, нет, — отвечает Дин слишком быстро, чтобы это было правдой.

— Да, ревнуешь! — восхищённо говорит Сэм. Это _очаровательно_. — Определённо!

— Заткнись, — говорит Дин, и его уши розовеют, что является верным признаком правоты Сэма.

— О боже, не могу поверить, — смеётся Сэм. — Дин, ты ревнуешь!

Дин закатывает глаза, но прямо перед этим, когда он думает, что Сэм не видит, Сэм краем глаза замечает выражение его лица. Дин улыбается — скромная кроткая улыбка, полная любви и скрытная, и его глаза сияют, и сердце Сэма тает.


	9. Chapter 9

Дин укладывает Сэма спать, как только они возвращаются в бункер, не обращая внимания на многочисленные и красочные протесты Сэма.

— Я ничего не слышу, Сэмми, — твёрдо говорит он, и двадцатый раз Сэм повторяет, что хочет проверить ноутбук. — Ты тащишь свою задницу в постель. Делай всё, что хочешь, когда немного отдохнёшь.

— Дин, я не _ребёнок_ , — отвечает ему Сэм тоже в двадцатый раз.

— Мне всё равно, — коротко отвечает Дин. — Кровать. Живо.

Сэм вздыхает громко и преувеличенно, но всё равно следует за Дином в его комнату. Он раздражённо закатывает глаза, когда Дин бросает на него острый взгляд, но всё равно раздевается до трусов, прежде чем скрестить руки на голой груди и свирепо посмотреть на Дина.

— Счастлив?

Дин ухмыляется.

— Невероятно, — говорит он. Снимает куртку, отбрасывает её в сторону, прежде чем расстегнуть брюки, позволяя им упасть, и выйти из них. — Знаешь, что сделает меня ещё счастливее, Сэмми? — спрашивает он, придвигаясь поближе к брату и похотливо улыбаясь ему.

Сэм невольно вздрагивает, поза немного расслабляется.

— Ч-что? — спрашивает он, и Дину приятно слышать заикание в его голосе.

— Ты, на кровати, — шепчет он в нескольких миллиметрах от уха Сэма.

— Да? — хрипло отвечает Сэм, хотя явно пытается вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

— Да, — подтверждает Дин низким голосом, положив одну руку на голую талию Сэма. — И я там, с тобой. И знаешь, что мы делаем?

Сэм опускает руки вдоль тела.

— И что же? — спрашивает он, и румянец ползёт по его шее.

Дин ухмыляется, берёт Сэма за руку и тащит к кровати. Улыбка резко исчезает с его лица, как только Сэм оказывается на спине.

— Спим, Сэмми. Мы спим. Ну знаешь, отдыхаем. Особенно ты.

— Сукин сын, — стонет Сэм и закрывает глаза, его лицо всё ещё розовое.

Дин скатывается с него и ложится сбоку.

— Чертовски верно, — говорит он. — Ты чуть не _умер_ , Сэмми. Ты ни хрена не сделаешь, пока снова не наберёшься сил.

Сэм открывает глаза и поворачивается лицом к Дину.

— Да, вроде того. Дин, мы должны поговорить об этом.

— Нет, — сразу же отвечает Дин. — Лучше не надо, большое спасибо.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм, и его голос такой мягкий, а глаза широко раскрыты, когда он смотрит на своего брата, и чёрт, это нечестно, это пиздец как нечестно, Сэм знает, что Дин не может отказать ему, когда он смотрит вот так. Блядь.

— Сэмми, послушай, — начинает Дин. — Я хотел бы, чтобы этого не было. Боже, это такое преуменьшение, блядь, я хотел бы… Ладно. Не имеет значения, чего я хочу. Это случилось, но всё кончено, и я действительно хочу забыть об этом.

— Да, я понимаю, — говорит Сэм и кладёт руку на запястье Дина. Блядские запрещённые приёмы. Парень мастер в этой игре, Дин должен признать. Один взгляд сюда, прикосновение туда, и Дин сделает всё, что он попросит. И он, блядь, тоже это знает, но никогда не признается в этом. — Дин, я это понимаю, правда. Просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя, Дин. И я знаю, что ты это делаешь, — добавляет он, прежде чем Дин успевает перебить. — Я _знаю_ тебя, Дин. И это была не твоя вина, Дин. Ифрит заставил тебя это сделать.

— Сэмми, я _похоронил_ тебя, — говорит Дин, и да, конечно же, сейчас его прорывает. — Собственными руками, блядь, я похоронил тебя и даже не проверил, _жив_ ли ты. И я не думал, как будто мой мозг просто… отключился. Я лишь чертовски рад, что не додумался тебя посолить и сжечь.

— Да, — говорит Сэм, — да, я тоже, но послушай, Дин. Ты сам это сказал. Всё кончено. Ты не посолил и не сжёг меня, и ты вернулся за мной. Ты _спас_ меня, Дин. Я бы умер там, если бы не ты.

Это ужасная мысль, и сердце разрывается, когда Дин слишком много думает об этом: его младший брат один в темноте, изо всех сил пытается дышать, изо всех сил пытается выбраться, зная, что умрёт в полном одиночестве. И когда он думает об этом вот так…

Слеза срывается прежде, чем он осознаёт.

— _Дин_. — Голос Сэма такой мягкий, а его рука на лице Дина такая нежная, и Дин просто закрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в прикосновении. — Дин, я здесь. Ты спас меня, Дин, я здесь. Я живой. Клянусь. Смотри. — Он убирает ладонь с лица Дина, хватает его руку и прижимает её к своей груди прямо над татуировкой. — Видишь? — говорит он, когда Дин открывает глаза и смотрит на их руки. — Ты чувствуешь, Дин? Я никуда не уйду.

Дин снова закрывает глаза, позволяя себе не чувствовать ничего, кроме сердцебиения Сэма под своей ладонью, сильного и уверенного, такого же упрямого, как и сам Сэм.

— Да, — шепчет он. — Я знаю, Сэм. Но каждый раз, когда что-то подобное происходит… — Он снова открывает глаза и понимает, что Сэм всё это время смотрел на него. — Сэм, я чуть не потерял тебя, чувак. И я не могу… Ты же знаешь, что от этого не станет легче. И я не знаю, как долго ещё смогу продолжать это делать. Я просто боюсь, понимаешь, что однажды это случится по-настоящему, и тогда что я, блядь, буду делать?

— Ты пойдёшь дальше, — мягко говорит Сэм, положив тёплую ладонь на руку Дина. — Ты пойдёшь дальше, Дин, и спасёшь маму, и Джека, и…

— О, да пошёл ты, Сэмми, — перебивает его Дин. Это звучит слишком похоже на всхлип. — Ты же знаешь, что этого не случится.

— Дин…

— Ты стал бы? — требует Дин. Сэм не единственный может бить ниже пояса.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Сэм наблюдает за Дином, слегка сжимая его пальцы.

— Дин, это нечестно, — тихо говорит он в конце концов.

— Да, _нечестно_ , так что не смей так поступать со мной, — огрызается Дин. — Не _смей_ , Сэмми, чёрт возьми, не смей!

Сэм сжимает губы, давая Дину понять, что сейчас начнётся спор. Он наблюдает, как в считанные секунды на лице брата проносятся мириады эмоций, и на какое-то мгновение кажется, что Сэм переживает какую-то большую внутреннюю битву. Затем, наконец, он отпускает себя.

— Ладно, — говорит он, смирившись. — Ладно, Дин. Просто… ты должен пообещать, чувак. Обещай мне, что ты не будешь винить себя за это.

Это не так просто, но в данный момент Дин готов сделать или сказать Сэму что угодно.

— Хорошо, Сэм, обещаю, — говорит он сразу же. — Клянусь, чувак. Я с этим разберусь.

Сэм прищуривается, глядя на него, выискивая любые признаки того, что он лжёт. Он, видимо, ничего не находит, потому что в следующий момент вздыхает и придвигается ближе к Дину.

— Ладно, Дин.

— Ладно, — говорит Дин. Его рука всё ещё лежит на сердце Сэма. — А сейчас ты поспишь или хочешь ещё что-нибудь обсудить?

Сэм фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Нет, Дин, я сейчас посплю, — говорит он, язвительность возвращается в его голос, и Дин расслабляется. Затем Сэм придвигается ещё ближе, и Дин позволяет ему положить голову под подбородок, уткнувшись носом в шею Дина. Рука Дина всё ещё лежит на груди Сэма, зажатая между их телами.

— Боже, Сэм, — говорит Дин, голос срывается на имени брата. Он убирает руку, прижатую к груди Сэма, чтобы обнять его, и замолкает на несколько секунд. — Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — тихо говорит он.

Сэм замирает в его объятиях.

— Я знаю, что редко говорю это, но это правда, — продолжает Дин, проводя пальцами по волосам Сэма, заправляя их за уши, поглаживая медленными, томными движениями. — Я люблю тебя, Сэмми. И не хочу потерять тебя снова.

— Ты и не потеряешь, — сразу же отвечает Сэм.

Дин вздыхает.

— Ты не можешь этого обещать, Сэмми.

Сэму нечего на это возразить.

— Я не прошу тебя обещать, — говорит ему Дин. — Я просто говорю. Я не могу потерять тебя. Вот и всё.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тоже люблю тебя, Дин, — говорит Сэм через мгновение голосом мягким и приглушённым кожей Дина. — И я здесь. Дин, я никуда не денусь.

Дин знает его, знает, что он будет повторять это до посинения, или Дин ему поверит.

— Ладно, Сэмми, — говорит он в конце концов и целует Сэма в волосы. — Но сейчас тебе надо отдохнуть, ладно? Надо поспать.

Вместо ответа Сэм просто обнимает Дина за талию, вцепившись в его рубашку, как будто он всё ещё ребёнок, боящийся остаться один. Может быть, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Дин позволяет ему, сам крепче обнимая его, и делает глубокий вдох.

— Спокойной ночи, Дин, — говорит Сэм.

— Спокойной ночи, детка, — шепчет Дин.

Дыхание Сэма выравнивается за считанные минуты. Дин знает, что он смертельно устал после всего, через что прошёл, после усилий, которые его тело прилагало, чтобы исцелить себя. И он всегда лучше спит, когда Дин рядом, потому что только тогда он позволяет себе расслабиться. Но Дин не спит час за часом, считая удары сердца Сэма, считая каждый его вздох, пока не убеждает себя, что Сэм не ускользнёт и всё это не обернётся ложью.

Он наконец-то расслабляется и в конце концов медленно засыпает, удерживая в руках брата, который в полной безопасности. Сэм никуда не денется, по крайней мере сейчас. Он жив, он здесь с Дином, в доме, который они создали в этом старом бункере, и пока этого достаточно. Так и должно быть. Это единственный якорь, который есть у Дина, и он будет цепляться за него до последнего вздоха, и не отпустит, даже когда вся кровь в его венах давно иссохнет. Сэм его, принадлежит ему и оберегается им, и нет такой силы во Вселенной, которой Дин когда-нибудь позволит это изменить. Он хотел бы увидеть, как кто-нибудь попытается, будь то какой-нибудь мерзавец ифрит, Люцифер или буквально кто угодно.

Его мир вращается вокруг Сэма, поддерживается каждым его вдохом, его пульс дарит ему жизнь, дарит жизнь Дину, и если он в чём-то и уверен, так в том, что без Сэма нет ничего. Все Мэри, Джеки и бункеры в мире не могли даже надеяться на то, что Дин чувствует к Сэму, и единственное, что он знает наверняка в этом грёбаном мире, — это что Сэм сделал бы то же самое для него, в один удар сердца, в одно мгновение, не колеблясь.

Дин не в порядке, но вот так, когда Сэм в его объятиях, в его постели и принадлежит ему во всех смыслах? Он будет. Может быть, не сегодня, но когда-нибудь. Он будет в порядке, и Сэм тоже, и это всё, что имеет значение, всё, что когда-либо имело значение.

Лишь они вместе.


End file.
